El nacimiento de dos nuevos Shinigamis
by anachan1996
Summary: Grell queda embarazada pero la historia no comienza hay comienza una vez que Grell tiene a su bebes y se casa con William
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

El nacimiento de dos nuevos shinigamis.

Era extraño que un Shinigami tuviera descendientes, después de todo no era imposible, la familia de la parca rojiza era, fue y seguiría siendo una generación de Shinigamis fuerte, sin embargo ¿cómo era posible que la pelirroja allá quedado embarazada?

*FLASH BACK*

Anteriormente en la oficina….

-William- Decía Grey quien yacía sentado en el regazo de su jefe-William- repetía instantáneamente

-¿Qué?- Contesto el moreno sin quitar la mirada de sus documentos

-¿Soy bonita?-

-¿A que viene eso?- exclamaba sin siquiera voltearlo ave

-¿Te gustaría que fuera mujer?- a la pregunta tan extraña William se sorprendió y se exalto un poco, volteando a ver a su amante rojizo quien parecía estar entre las nubes

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le miraba fijamente a los ojos para luego exclamar –No-

-¿No?- inclino un poco su rostro Grey para luego hacer un puchero muy tierno para seducir a su amante exclamando –Hagamos el amor-

-No seas tonto estamos en medio del trabajo- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro para luego volver a revisar sus documento, Grey se abrazó fuertemente a el cuello de su amado

-Hagámoslo- volvió a resonar un puchero

-Deja de ser tan insístete Sutcliff- Sin embargo la parca roja hizo todo lo contrario comenzó a lamer con cuidado el cuello del moreno, metió su delgada mano debajo de la ropa de su jefe, haciendo que este se retorciera de placer, William invoco u guadaña y la aventó hacia la perilla para atrancarla y que nadie pudiese entrar, ¿Cómo era posible que el pelirrojo siempre obtuviera lo que quería?

William respondió a las caricias de su querido pelirrojo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, Grey se levantó del regazo de su jefe y se sentó en el escritorio, William se subió en él y lamio con cuidado el cuello de su fiera amante, lleno de besos sus cuello y llego hasta el plano vientre de la parca, tomo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer.

Habían durado más de 2 horas en el despacho encerrados haciendo el amor.

*FFB*

Actualmente….

-William me siento mareada- Dijo Grey mientras caía en pleno aire, mientras estaban en una misión de campo.

-Grell-sampai- grito con fuerza Ronald a ver como su sempai se desplomaba en el aire

-Sutcliff- Exclamo William con gran fuerza para tomarlo de brazos –Sutcliff- Este se había desmayado en pleno compete

-Eric, Ronald y Alan les encargo la recolecta de alamas-

-Si- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Rápidamente William abrió un portal hacia el mundo Shinigami, al llegar a la enfermería Grey seguía inconsciente…

-Señor William t. Spears- Dijo una enfermera al momento de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el susodicho desmallado

-La señora / o Grey Sutcliff…- dio un gran suspiro –Esta embarazada-

-¿Qué?- dijo impactado -¿Cómo es esto posible?- En unos momentos alguien vendrá a explicárselo con mucha detioridad ya que nosotros no podemos explicarlo no tenemos los recursos necesarios-

No paso demasiado cundo un bulto negro había llegado.

-Señor- Dijo William al ver a Undetaker el Shinigami legendario -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Este comenzó a reír como de costumbre –Parece que los rumores son ciertos- seguía riendo de manera extraña – Grey Sutcliff embarazado

-Eso no puede ser posible- Exclamo William sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras acomodaba sus lentes con la yema de sus dedo índice y medular.

-will- Se escuchó la parca roja estaba empezando a despertar –Will- decía completamente sañoso

-Buenos días bella durmiente- Undertaker se acercó al pelirrojo para observarlo con claridad

-Undertaker- se exalto un poco Grey -¿A que debemos tu visita?-

-Ji, ji, ji ¿Parece que no sabes nada?-

-¿Saber? ¿Qué es lo que debo saber William?- volteo ave al moreno que yacía aun lado suyo

-ji, ji, ji Grey estas esperando a un bebe-

-¿Qué?...- este se impactó demasiado – ¿E….e…e en…. verdad?- titubiaba por la emcion y el impacto que tanto deseaba, Grey sabia que nunca podria tener aun hijo y mas siendo un hombre, aunque su cuerpo tuviera rasgo tanto de hombre como de mujer las mujeres no tenian colgando algo entre sus piernas ni por error, unque si fuer hemafrodita pues seria otra cosa, pero ¿Cuál era la respuesta para esto? ¿Cómo se explicaban que tuviera la oportunidad de ser "Madre"-No es una broma verdad- comenzó a llorar

-No por supuesto que no es una broma- dijo undetaker mientras rosaba la mejilla del pelirrojo

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-Durante siglos los Shinigamis re encarnan pero solo algunos cuantos nacemos puros-

-¿Nacemos?- pregunto la parca rojiza

-Sí, solo algunos nacemos puro un ejemplo de ello eres tú o yo…..- Ante esto la reacción de las dos parcas que yacían en ese lugar estaban impactados nunca se hubiesen imaginado que El shinigami legendario pura un puro muerte … -A diferencia de ti yo vengo de Shinigamis no puros algo extraño, en cambio los Shinigamis que tienen una gran energía concentrada pueden dar a luz a un niño, ya sea hombre o mujer, a diferencia que a un hombre se le tendrá que hacer una operación para poder sacar al bebe una vez que esté bien formado-

William en cambio hervía de ira –"¿De quién es ese bebe?"- siento comenzó a bombardearse con millones de preguntas

-Bueno me retiro y reitero que esto si es posible ..¡Ah!... Señor William felicidades ahora su amante rojiza esta en cinta- El subordinado estaba feliz pero su moreno Shinigami no lo parecía una vez que este despido al Shinigami peligris regreso ante la rojiza aún más enfurecido

-William ¿Estas bien?- la parca roja estaba preocupada tenía miedo de que William lo fuera a golpear

-Grey- exclamo Will con una voz triste –Dime que es mío y no de esa alimaña- Tenia miedo de saber la respuesta sabía que Grey era muy coqueto y que siempre iba a visitar a ese demonio Michaelis – Dime que es mío- Se abrazó con gran fuerza a al cuello de su amante y empozó a sollozar –Dime… que es mío- Grey ante esto no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa estaba feliz de que William espera raba que el hijo que concebía ahora en su vientre fuera suyo a lo que esto contesto

-Seré muy coqueto y que ande detrás de muchos pero te aseguro que este hijo en verdad es tuyo- Grey tenia los labios entre abierto y William observando esos labio pequeños y carnosos de un rojo pasión poso los suyos dándole besos suaves y dulces a la vez, todo esto se convirtió en un ambiente caliente, William no resistía más y empezó a tocar a su amante cariñosamente por todo el cuerpo, lamia el cuello de la parca, manoseaba su pecho y pellizcaba con suavidad para excitarlo, pero esto se había acabado cuando alguien llamo a la puerta era Ronald quien quería saber cómo estaba su sempai.

-Adelante- Grito Grey mientras se vestía

-William-sempai…Grell-sempai- suspiro –Se ha corrido en todo el legado el rumor de que ustedes se casa….- William reacciono a este comentario para tapar su boca la cual le susurro a su subordinado al oído

-No digas más si no quieres horas extras.. Ahora largo-

-Si- este salió corriendo lo más rápido de la habitación no quería más horas extras suficientes eran las que Grey dejaba que en parte el tenía que completar.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué paso por que se ha ido?¿Qué es lo que iba a decir William?- se posó en el sueño de su dulce moreno

-No es nada Grey, simplemente le he dicho algo muy urgente-

-De acuerdo.. William te importa si hoy duermo en tu casa- William ante esto no se negó acepto la petición del pelirrojo si este terminaba sus labores como debía, todo el día Grey se puso a trabajar, no fue a malestar al Shinigami moreno, puso en orden todo los archivos que le correspondían, esta vez había llenado el papeleo con tinta "NEGRA" aunque a este no le parecía tenía que hacerlo si en verdad deseaba ir a dormir a la casa de su jefe, en cambio William sabía que chantajear de esa forma a Grey hacia que fuera más productivo y eficiente pues siempre le echaba ganas para pasarla un rato con él, William conocía con exactitud a su subordinado se conocían desde que habían ingresado a la academia, siempre fue muy obsesivo, en creído y muy arrogante pero también sabía que su forma de pelea era la mejor era el único con AAA en todo el Reino de Shinigamis, aunque este siempre fuera encontrar de las normas de juzgado o de las jurisdicciones hacia un buen trabajo cuando se lo proponía.

Ese día fue tranquilo Grey cumplió con todas sus actividades, al finalizar el día se dirigí con felicidad al despacho de su jefe Will a quien amaba con tanta alegría y con todo su corazón, cuando llego su sorpresa fue que la puerta estaba entre abierta y había una mujer susurrándole al oído, ¿Qué era lo que tramaba William?

Cuando entro, la mujer le dijo a William antes de salir de la habitación –No te preocupes eso es un regalo, solo espero la noticia pronto- Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sorpresa?- Grey estaba lleno de ira

-Grey vámonos-

Grey obedeció sin embargo no esa completamente feliz ¿qué le sucedía a esa mujer? ¿Porque estaba con su Will?

Cuando se encaminaron al departamento de William todo el camino fue muy silencioso, paso el rato y llegaron a la casa de William, cuando entraron Grey camino hasta la habitación más recóndita sin voltear hacia atrás, realmente el pelirrojo se encontraba molesto por el acontecimiento anterior.

William solo observaba a la parca roja encerrarse en la habitación, este no le tomo mucha importancia a su comportamiento, comenzó a reglar la mesa para la cena, de pronto se escuchó como salía agua de la ducha… "Debe de estar comando un baño" …pensó el moreno ante lo escuchado.

Al poco rato salió de la habitación dándose cuenta que en había un hermosa mesa adornada con flores rojas con espinas como le encantaban una cena que se veía realmente apetitosa era realmente bello el momento ¿Pero William donde estaba?

-William- este llamo a la puerta de su habitación –William amor ¿Estás ahí adentro?-

-Grey- abrió un tanto la puerta extendió un brazo y le dio un pequeño vestido –Ponte esto por favor-

-Will…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar con él pues este había cerrado la puerta

Rápidamente Grey se lo puso era un hermoso vestido de encaje rojo modelo Juliette era precioso, lo lucia a la perfección sin problemas, le moldeaba a su cuerpo fácilmente los acompañan con una zapatillas de igual color, de achuja, pronto los dos terminaron de arreglarse y salieron al comedor para encontrarse los dos.

-William- dijo Grey acercándose a él –¿Por qué me has dado esto?-

-Grey te pido que te sientes y cenemos pronto lo sabrás- este como un hombre y como todo un caballero retiro la silla para que su amante afeminado se sentara, William vestía muy elegantemente vestía formal pero esta vez tenía una camisa de color rojo, asiento encaje con la vestimenta de su pelirrojo, acompañado con la corbata negra.

Los dos comenzaron a cenar, fue una cena tranquila pero bella, la comida era deliciosa una langosta bien preparada, William era serio y muy cuidadoso en su labores pero era un excelente cocinero, el champan estaba deli soso un buen vino siempre hacia una buena compañía, de pronto Grey había terminado su champan y desidia servirse un poco más al darse cuenta de que la botella solo tenía un poco miro hacia William

-¿Quieres?- pregunto para darle un poco y que no quedara sin beber

-No sírvetela toda- dijo recalcándose en se brazo izquierdo mientras tomaba su copa con la derecha y meneaba en círculos, Grey se sirvió lo poco que quedaba en su copa sorprendiéndose de que algo había caído a la copa resonando entre las paredes cristalinas.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrificio

-¿Qué…que?- tartamudeaba la parca roja al ver lo que yacía dentro de su copa, William sonriera al poco tiempo le dio un trago a su copa y dejándolo en la mesa suspiro, Grell dejo la botella a un lado y saco lo que estaba en su champaña, el moreno se retiró de la mesa y se hinco frente al pelirrojo, mirándole fijamente tomo el anillo y le dijo.

-Grell Suctliff…- dio un gran suspiro una vez más lo que estaba a punto de decir era difícil nunca se imaginó en esta posición –Grell Sutcliff ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?- extendió la mano con el anillo, Grell se encontraba totalmente impactado William su amado se le había declarado completamente, la parca roja se abalanzo al cuello del moreno

-¡Sí!- grito lleno de emoción –Si…sí. Si deseo casarme contigo Will- le dio un gran beso en esos labios tan fríos pero tan bien parecidos, William intento alejarse un poco de su amado para después ponerle el anillo en la mano del segador un solitario cubic zirconia de cristalino puro con una encrucijada roja era realmente excepcional el anillo, Grell lo lucia de una forma preciosa, todo de "Ella" era maravilloso.

La cena había concluido ya era tarde y ambos segadores estaban cansados, los Shinigamis debían descansar y dormir si no, no podrían rendir en el trabajo, a la mañana siguiente, al evocar sus cuerpos estos estaban juntos, el calor mutuo que se transmitían era como un arborecer junto a la persona que uno más deseaba, aunque ambos reapers no deseaban ir a trabajar y quedarse más rato juntos debían y tenían que ir a la Sede sin pretexto alguno, no podían faltar si deseaban estar un par de vacaciones relajados, el camino era tranquilo uno a lado del otro sin ningún tipo de pelea o grito, tomados de las manos como una pareja, al llegar a la Sede William tuvo que soltare de su dulce amante si quería que todo fuera tranquilo seguían caminando a la oficina cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un grito que llamaba a Grell

-¡Eh rojiza!- llamo Eric al segador

-Sutcliff iré a la oficina por favor se discreta y no hagas cosas ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Ok!- este hizo un puchero muy tierno abalanzándose al cuello de su jefe -¡Nos vemos al rato!- se soltó inmediatamente después de darle un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo a donde su compañero le llamaba

-¿Qué deseas Eric?- Dijo Grell mientras ponía su mano en su cadera para recargarse con su pie izquierdo

-Solo quería comprobar si era verdad o no-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Eric comenzó a reír y tomo bruscamente la mano del segador rojo -¡Oh!...- exclamo –Entonces es verdad Roja…¿Y cuándo se casan?- Grell se soltó del agarre de su compañero y dando media vuelta tajo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en forma diagonal

-No lo sabrás- Este comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de William mientras le lanzaba un beso y giñaba su ojo a Eric.

Segador blanco comenzó a reír cuando dio media vuelta susurro –Que bueno que por fin le allá aceptado- Eric después de todo si quería a su absurdo, extravagante pero afeminado hombre, era una persona que realmente podía cuidar de los demás no solo pensaba en el si no en todas aquellos que le necesitaban después de todo Grell había ayudado a Alan y a él de la ejecución después de la traición.

-Eric-kun- dijo Alan quien salía del baño

-Alan- dijo el segador mayor acercándose a él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón exclamo –Hola Alan-kun- dijo muy sonriente

-¿Eric-kun?...¿Que sucede?- este agacho la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosado, comenzando a juguetear con sus manos

-Sabes Alan eres muy lindo sin duda alguna-

-¡No digas cosas Eric!- Alan se sonrojaba cada vez más, Eric saco las manos del bolsillo y tomo el rostro de su amante y acercándose a su cuerpo le dio un beso pequeño dulce y apasionado pero lleno de amor, acabo en ese pasillo no se encontraba nadie.

Una vez de haberle terminado de dar el beso le tomo de la mano –Vamos Alan ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Eric-kun-

-Sí..-

-Qué bueno que Grell-san pueda estar al lado de William-san-

-Es verdad- contesto Eric mientras seguían caminando

*Flash Back*

Después de que Eric había atravesado a Alan con su guadaña este al igual había sido lastimado por Sebastian con la Meath Scythe de su querido amigo, inmediatamente los cimatografic record de ambos compañeros comenzaron a correr pero Grell no podía dejar en esa situación a sus amigos y menos en un amor que apenas florecía, aunque sabía que eso sería una traición Grell había suplicado a Undetaker que editara las vidas de sus amigos, el peligris acepto pues el pelirrojo siempre le daba una buena visita y siempre le hacía reír cuando le iba a visitar.

Una vez que las vidas de sus compañero habían sido editadas Grell, Alan y Eric habían sido arrestados y encerrados, una vez que William se entero fue rápidamente a donde yacía encerrado su pelirrojo al verlo recostado en la cama de piedra lo sujeto con fuerza del chaleco parándolo de un solo jalón, con su mano derecha le abofeteo con gran fuerza –¿En qué pensabas Grell? ¿Acaso eres un idiota? ¿Sabes que te ejecutaran y ellos los aran pagar una condena? El único perjudicado serás tú-

La mejilla de Grell torno rosa y rápidamente de color morado, sus ojos se veían irritados se veía que llevaba rato llorando, de pronto William sintió una lagrima calidad en su mano, su pelirrojo había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, la parca rojo no había dicho nada solo roso el rostro de su jefe con su mano derecha y le abrazo con gran fuerza duraron buen tiempo así hasta que salió un susurro de la voz de su amante

-Te amo, te pido que no me olvides- Las palabras de Grell resonaban como una bomba en la cabeza de William, inmediatamente unos guardias tomaron de los brazos de Grell arrastrándolo para llevarlo inmediatamente a juicio, William corría tras él ¿De que hablaba acaso no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo? ¿No se defendería esta vez?

En seguida de que llego al juicio estaban a punto de dictar la sentencia de muerte, Grell sería ejecutado frente a William, el pelirrojo no hacía nada, no se defendía, no repelaba, solo lloraba en silencio, el moreno abriola puerta con ambas manos y exclamo enforma de grito

-Su señoria- Aquella voz resono en todo el sumario

-Señor William T. Speras- dijo el shinigami de mayor rango

-Su señoria… pido la palabra-

-Diga lo que quiere Spears- clamo otra voz

-Magistratura les pido que perdonen la vida de Grell Sutcliff-

-Imposible- renego el juzgado, Grell veia con impacto a William, muy en sus adentros se sentia feliz de que William fuera abogar por él, pero sabia que el tribunal no le perdonaria la vida no acambio de otra

-¿Pero señores?-

-Spears siempre has sido un Shinigami de aristocracia, uno de los tantos mejores seguidos por Grell Sutcliff, una vez que este gusarapo muera podras subir de rango-

-Señores…- dio un gran lamento –Grell Sutcliff uno de los únicos Shinigamis que ha sido un hibrido... puesto que es nacido de un Shinigami de élite y un demonio, ha sido uno de los mejores y mas extrabagantes hinigamis entoda la sede, no , nos podemos dar el lujo de perder un Dios de la Muerte de tal alto escalafón, no ha sido la primera ni la unnica vez que los cinematografic recod han sido editadas, en cambio la vida de Alan y Eric solo fue una más de ellas, acambio de la conseción de mis subordinados- este trago su saliva –yo.. Daré mi vida como pago de ello- Grell entre abrió los ojos no podría creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Qué es lo que trataba de hacer William? Ante todo esto se escuchó quejas.

-Señor Spears sea tomado el tiempo de hablar y procurar a este Shinigami, sabiendo que le ha metido en problemas todavía desea salvarlo, la magristradura esta de acuerdo en perdonarle la vida a sus subordinados pero no por su vida si no que será castigado-

-Asumiré la responsabilidad- una vez dicho esto el magistrado soltó a Grell y lo sacaron, William seria castigado de una de las formas más crueles, Grell gritaba y lloraba no quería que William pagara por sus errores, golpeaba con gran fuerza aquellos arcos de madera cerradas al no poder entrar este solo las golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, gritos de dolor salían del juzgado, era William quien gritaba de dolor y piedad.

Había pasado una hora cuando las puertas fueron abiertas Grell entro corriendo y vio que los magistrados ya no yacían en ese lugar, cuando se dio cuenta vio que William estaba tumbado en el suelo sin su camisa ni su saco, tenía la espalda azotada, llena de sangre 49 latigazos había recibido el Shinigami moreno más aparte horas extras remuneradas, se decía que tanto humanos como shinigamis al ser azotados más de 49 latigazos morirían inmediatamente, lo contrario de esto era que no eran cualquier tipo de azotes, este era un ladito de 9 cuerdas ardiendo en llamas, uno de los 9 peores castigos que podía recibir un Dios de la Muerte

-William- grito Grell al ver tirado a su amado en el suelo cubierto de sangre –William- el pelirrojo estaba llorando, unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más rápido, cuando se escucharon más cerca Grell se dio cuenta de que eran Alan y Eric, este estaba llorando, el segador blanco tomo a el shinigami moreno para llevar a curarlo si querían que viviera, aunque no hubiera sido azotado 50 veces para morir este estaba completamente dañado su cuerpo está más débil, pasaron segundos los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses, era impactante como era ese tipo de castigo que dejo en coma a William dos meses y medio, cuando este despertó Grell estaba llorando en el regazo de su jefe, dándose cuenta que este se había despertado, su alegría difundía todo su ser, el pelirrojo se alabanza a su amado que había dormido en tanto tiempo –William- lloraba de felicidad -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No puedo darme el luje te perderte- dijo William al ver como Grell le abrazaba con gran fuerza.

Los días pasaron y William estaba completamente perfecto las cicatrices de su cuerpo habían sanado, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado dos meses y medio sin trabajar y habían ocasionado horas extras, aunque no tantas como deberían de ser, sus tres subordinados le habían ayudado con algunas, Grell se abstuvo de salir pero se sentía culpable de que William tuviera que sufrir un castigo tan cruel, el moreno lo había hecho para salvar a su pelirrojo, aunque sabía que no podían tener una relación seria por miedo a que le un día la parca rojiza se olvidara de él y lo abandonara, William realmente lo amaba no lo demostraba, pero realmente era el menester para la vida monótona que llevaba desde que se había convertido en Shinigami, Grell era como una pequeña luz en su vida que día a día iluminaba, sabía que siempre lo rechazaba, le agredía o le pegaba se sentía lo más bajo del mundo, se sentía como una escoria al hacer lo mismo que su padre hacía el no en tenía por qué había llegado hasta eso punto de casi matar a Grell, no media su temperamento y menos cuando el segador rojizo coqueteaba con todo mundo, en cambio Grell ¿Por qué no se defendía? Era sencillo como la pluma de un ave al caer entre el aire, Grell amaba a William más que a Sebastian, para el único padre de sus hijos seria William pues ya había descartado esa posibilidad pues era tonto ser "MADRE" teniendo cuerpo de un hombre, toda la cese sabía la gran fuerza que el pelirrojo tenia, incluso era más fuerte que los del juzgado, si llegara a perder el control podría el solo matar a más de 100 shinigamis de su mismo rango pero eso era imposible nadie era más fuerte que él, por ello William había sido asignado como su jefe puesto que este podía controlarlo sin ninguna dificultad, por esto mismo Grell nunca se defendía de los golpes de su William, había pensado muchas veces cortarlo con su Meath Scythe, pero tenía miedo a que si lo hacía que su moreno Shinigami no le volviera a ver nunca más.

*FFB*

-Eric-kun ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Alan al ver a su compañero muy pensativo

-Alan- este se detuvo

-¿Si?- se pegó en la frente en la espalda de su compañero

-Solo pensaba como Sutcliff es un tonto en muchas formas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sutcliff nos salvó?- se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente

-Sí, si lo recuerdo-

-¿Entonces recuerdas que por nuestra culpa Sutcliff seria condenado?-

-Si lo recuerdo Eric Grell-san ese mismo día que edito nuestros libros, fue arrestado y condenado a muerte-

-Efectivamente-

-¿Pero por qué todo esto?-

-Porque Grell es un tonto, iba a dar su vida para salvar las nuestras, por eso siempre le estaré agradecido, lo que hizo no tiene precio salvo tu vida y la mía y me permitió estar junto a ti-

-Eric-kun ¿Acaso estas de acuerdo a que se sacrificara?-

-No, no estaba de acuerdo cuando antes de que fuera arrestado me dijo "Un amor que apenas florece no puede ser dejado, edite sus vidas para que sigan vivos yo en cambio no los podre volver a ver" después de que la rojiza me dijo eso me alarme, al igual tu no sabía que hacer Sutcliff seria asesinado tratando de haber salvado nuestras vidas, pero William lo salvo a él, un como queramos verlo Sutcliff prefirió morir en vez de haber visto a su jefe siendo lastimado- Alan y Eric estaban topados de frente, cuando el shinigami mayor sintió una mano en su hombro, este volteo rápidamente para ver quién era.

-No fue un sacrificio- dijo William quien yacía detrás suyo

-William-san- dijo Alan sorprendido

-¿De qué hablas Spears?- exclamo Eric algo asustado

-Grell fue condenado a muerte por salvarles la vida, yo fui castigado a cambio de que los dejaran a los tres, Grell puede ser un idiota pero es un idiota de gran corazón, deberían estar agradecidos-

-Eso ya lo sabemos- bufo el de cabellos güeros

De pronto un grito se escuchó que salida detrás de William, era la pelirroja

-Hablando de la reina de roma- exclamo entre risas Eric

-Saben se escucha todo lo que hablan- dijo Grell algo serio

-¿Eh?- exclamaron sorprendidos los tres Shinigamis que yacían hay

-Y no tienen que estar agradecidos- dijo Grell mientras se colgaba del cuello de su jefe –Esto lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera-

Eric se dio media vuelta y tomo la mano de su amante este salió corriendo y hasta el otro extremo del pasillo grito con gran fuerza –Sutcliff eres un idiota, no lo arias por cualquiera, niña estúpida-

-¿Eh?- dijo indignado –me dijo niña estúpida- hizo un puchero muy lindo

-Grell-dijo William serif

-Si Will-

-¿Ya acabasté tus debars?-

-Si-

William tomo de la mano Grell y se lo llevo a su oficina


	3. Chapter 3: Bajo peligro

_En este capítulo siento que sea muy corto ammm les pido que me den ideas jaja ya que s eme an ido acabando la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración y a aparte me enferme bueno en este capi es y hay demasiado LEMON así que pido discreción también es algo triste por lo que los siguientes capitulos no abra casi cada de lemon si romance pero seran demasiado tristes ya que sera casi como una muerte….. les pido disculpas si el capi es demasiado corto…_

William tomo de la mano a Grell y se lo llevo a su oficina al llegar cerró la puerta y atranco, aventando bruscamente a Grell al sofá se subió a ahorcadillas sobre él

-¿Qué sucede Will?-

-Eres un idiota Grell- rozo con su mano derecha el rostro de su amante rojizo

-¿Ahora que hice?- sonó de forma triste

-Eso-

Grell agacho la cabeza estaba tendido en el sofá y lo único que hizo fue voltearse para quedar boca bajo.

William hizo a un lado la melena de su amado y dio un beso en el cuello comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, Grell soltó un mugido de placer –Will- el moreno metió una mano bajo la ropa de su pelirrojo y comenzó a caricia el trasero de su apasionado compañero y futura "ESPOSA" –Will- gemía de placer Grell al sentir como su amado introducía un dedo en su entrada tracera-Wil…William- intentaba decir -¿Qué…. Que….que haces?-

-Acaso no es obvio- le dio la vuelta a Grell para que quedara hacia arriba, el segador moreno le quito su gabardina roja, comenzó a quitar su chaleco y a desabotonar su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto a Grell

-Grell- dijo William mientras pellizcaba un pezón de su amado

-¡Sí!- decía el pelirrojo entre sollozo

-Convierte en humano, para mí-

Grell se extrañó de tan rara petición que le hacía William, sin embargo este de inmediato se convirtió en su forma humana, cuando se hace pasar por humano su cabello es castaño oscuro y lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja, sus gafas son redondeadas y de monturas al aire y su forma de vestir es mas clásica, en tonos sobrios.

Pero esta vez estaba semidesnudo –William porque quieras que me transformada en humano, William sabia con exactitud que Grell al estar en su forma humano tenía que encerrar parte de su fuerza esto hacia que se volviera débil no mucho pero si lo suficiente para atarlo –Te vez tan lindo he indefenso-

-Will ¿Qué sucede?-William le quito los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo Grell solo quedando con su pelo amarrado y su moño, con su par de lentes y su mono en el cuello, William fue hasta su escritorio y saco un cascabel con un listón rojo

-¿Will para qué es eso?- dijo hincado en el sofá

-Grell quédate quieto- El shinigami moreno se hinco frente a el tomo el miembro de su amante y con su pulgar toco la punta, sacando un grito de placer de su pelirrojo, lo beso tiernamente con su labios carnosos, y lamio suavemente su punta, Grell estaba ruborizado y exaltado, William amarro el listón el miembro de su amante

-William ¿Qué es esto?- toco el cascabel y le dio un leve golpecillo para que sonara

-Quiero oírlo cada vez te muevas- William se sentó –Párate- Grell de inmediato obedeció –Ahora híncate frente a mí- el pelirrojo no sabía lo que quería William así que este obedeció, la parca roja se sorprendió al ver que su amado se abría la bragueta y sacaba su miembro, el segador moreno agarro a Grell por los cabellos y lo llevo hasta su miembro, este de pronto comenzó a lamer lentamente como si fuera una paleta, meso la punta y lamio, al concluir esto abrió su poca y la introdujo completamente, William movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo para acelerar el movimiento de la boca de su amante rojo de pronto este jalo hacia atrás rápidamente para que el pelirrojo cejara de succionar su miembro, William lo tomo de la cintura y lo cargo en su regazo, lo comenzó a besar lentamente y luego muy apasionado, con su mano izquierda jugueteo con los pezones de su pelirrojo, este comenzó a exaltarse, el shinigami moreno lamia el cuello de la parca roja

-Will- decía todo excitado Grell

De pronto sintió como algo entraba a su pequeña entrada eran dos dedos de William que hacia tijerilla para hacer más grande el lugar, así comenzó a sentir como el miembro de su amado entraba lentamente, Grell pego in grito de dolor pero también de placer, este de inmediato se tapó la boca no quería que nadie le escuchara, después de todo William le había dicho unos horas antes que fuera discreta, William estaba cada vez más duro tocaba y tocaba el punto sensible de du amado, el tintinear de el cascabel que William había amarrado en Grell –Will…..Willy…william ¿Por qué pusiste ese cascabel en …¡Ah!-

-Lo puse porque quería escucharlo, escuchar que tan excitado te sentías- el shinigami comenzó a frotar el miembro del susodicho haciendo que este se exaltara y gimiera de placer, Grell se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo rebotando su trasera contra la entre pierna del Shinigami moreno, después de tanto esperar los dos llegaron a su Clímax tan deseado, William se había venido dentro de Grell y el pelirrojo había manchado parte del uniforme de su amante.

-William- este dijo lamiendo el cuello de su amante -¿Por qué?- seguía lamiendo -¿Por qué en hora de trabajo?- William abrazo con gran fuera a Grell, los cabellos entre castaños negrisos estaban pegados al cuerpo de la parca roja por el sudor de ambos cuerpos, se veía tan inocente e indefenso.

-No digas nada- susurro William estremeciéndose de placer

Ambos segadores habían pasado un buen rato juntos sin embargo esa sería la última vez que pudieran hacerlo, no hasta que los bebes nacieran, después de todo un bebe consumía la energía del progenitor.

Ya había pasado unas horas y ambos se sentían cansados, así que una vez que salieron de la sede se dirigieron al departamento de William donde Grell se quedaría partir de ahora, no solo como su amante sino también como su futura "ESPOSA".

Alrededor de dos meses el vientre de Grell ya había comenzado a notarse levemente, sus pantalones le quedaban ajustados y ya era un poco difícil el poder trabajar el bebé consumía demasiada energía de su cuerpo, lo que a William le preocupaba, ¿por qué un niño consumía demasiado de Grell?, ya varia veces el pelirrojo se había desmayado en trabajos de campo, esta vez se había desmayado en pleno descanso, rodeado de sus compañeros este se paró y comenzó a tambalearse, desplomo pero fue sostenido por Eric quien se había dado cuenta desde ya hace varios minutos que la pelirroja se veía pálida.

Cuando William se enteró de ello corrió hacía la enfermería donde yacía Grell descansando, cuando llego su impacto fue que Eric estaba hablando con Alan, se veía preocupado y nervioso es más se veía asustado y con ganas de llorar, William se asustó y abrió la puerta y su impacto fue que Grell estaba llorando.

-¿Grell?- dijo William nervioso, la enfermera que se encontraba a un lado de su amante rojizo le dio una pequeña señal de que deseaba hablar con él, al poco rato Undetaker había llegado "¿Qué está pasando? "Este comenzó a pensar al ver que la enfermera, el doctor y Undetaker hablaban a susurros, no paso mucho cuando el peligris hablo

-Señor William T. Spears- este dio un gran suspiro lo que estaba a punto de decir podría afectar el compromiso de los segadores

-¿Qué paso Señor? Grell está llorando y ustedes lucen nervioso ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- William interrogaba nervioso, pregunta tras pregunta, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso era verdad

-Señor le pedimos que se calme- Dijo uno de los doctores tomándolo del hombro –Cuando el señor Grell comenzó a desmayarse y a tener problemas nos dimos el lujo de investigar por qué el Feto consumía demasiada energía del señorita Grell-

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Este dijo aún más nervioso

-Me temo que la señorita Sutcliff está en peligro de muerte-

-¿Qué? ..¿Cómo….como es esto posible?- tartamudeaba William al escuchar lo que el doctor dijo

-Hace un mes fue cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a tener algunos problemas, sabía que los bebes que un Shinigami engendraban robaban un cuarto de energía del progenitor, sin embargo no a tal grado de hacer que el progenitor estuviera en peligro de desmayarse en pleno combate, si ha habido casos y este no es la acepción pero al ver que Grell Sutcliff ha tenido ya varios problemas, y su cambio físico tanto emocional han sufrido grandes cambios, no son muy notorios pero si son leves, una vez que empezó a notar estos sucesos me di el lujo de investigar los descendientes puros que existen, una noche mientras estaba leyendo me di cuenta de una cosa- Undetaker respiro muy profundamente y volteo a ver al pelirrojo

-¿Qué es lo que sucede señor?-

-Bueno lo que descubrí fue que todos los que han nacido como Shinigamis puros han sido un solo descendiente…. Es decir solo un hijo… a lo que me llevo a la conclusión que si la descendencia de concibe un Shinigami en el vientre humano la mujer puede llegar a morir puesto que este roba toda la energía vital, mientras si se concibe en el de un Shinigami o un demonio se roba solo un cuarto como lo mencione hace unos minutos-

-¿Pero señor eso que tiene ver con Grell?-

-Bueno señor William le pido que me siga- el peligris salió de la habitación donde yacían, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación se adentraron, el shinigami moreno se impresiono era un pequeño laboratorio

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo el shinigami moreno

-Bueno observe estas pruebas, como puede ver son los ultrasonidos del pelirrojo, pero digame usted ¿Que puede ver?-

-Pues dos cositas extrañas-

-Efectivamente esas dos cositas extrañas son la causa-

-¿Cómo que la causa?-

-Si- este señalo a uno de las pelotitas –Esto a lo que usted llama cositas extrañas son los fetos, el señor Grell no está esperando a uno y no a dos la cual le están robando más de la mitad de la energía vital de la señorita, si esto sigue así es posible que el señor Grell muera-

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿No se puede hacer nada al respecto?-

-No, no se puede hacer nada al respecto-

-¿Y… Y Grell ya lo sabe?-

-Me temo que si-

William salió corriendo del laboratorio y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Grell este comenzó a sollozar no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo la persona a quien más amaba estaba siendo consumida por sus hijos –¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?- susurro para sí mismo, al llegar a la habitación Grell estaba mirando hacía a fuera -¿Grell?-

-Will- salió una lagrima de la parca roja –Will Ya te dijeron ¿verdad?

-Si… de a ver sabido esto antes no hubiera permitido que los tuvieras-Este se acostó en el regazo de su amante

-Sabes- dio un gran suspiro la parca roja –Aunque no lo hubieras querido no te hubiera permitido que los mataras-

-Pero Grell si esto sigue así morirás- William no podía dejar de llorar –Grell casémonos lo antes posible… por favor… casémonos lo antes posible… no deseo perderte… no de esta manera- Grell poso encima de su amante moreno y comenzó a llorar, después de unos días el cuerpo de Grell comenzó a tornar de un color amarillo pálido, sus ojos se veían irritados y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil, al poco tiempo la parca rojiza había regresado a su tonalidad normal pero su cuerpo aun así se sentía casado, William durante ese periodo de recuperación realizo los preparativos para su boda, no fue muy grande lo que hizo pero lo había hecho con la intención de poder irse lo antes posible a descansar de vacaciones para poder disfrutas el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su pelirrojo para eso ya habían pasado otros tres meses, el vientre de Grell ya era más notorio se veía la pequeña panista donde yacían las crías, William y Grell se casaron fue una boda hermosa pero sencilla, era un salón para no más de 1000 Shinigamis, lleno de rosas rojas con espinas como le fascinaban a su pelirrojo, también algunas palomas de cristal como a William le encantaban, Grell lucia el vestido de novia pero este era distinto a lo común este era de un color rojo como todo lo que usaba comúnmente, William formal como siempre pero realmente el traje que llevaba le hacía un buen encaje al que utilizaba Grell, alrededor de 900 Shinigamis habían asistido a la boda, no se les hacía raro que dos hombres se fueran a casar al cabo que en el reino de los segadores era muy común que un hombre se enamorara de otro, la pareja disfruto de su boda, de la comida y de la compañía de todos sus amigos que les acompañaban en ese momento tan feliz pero tan triste al mismo tiempo, la boda concluyo y William decidió no ir de vacaciones si no que se quedarían en casa para mimar y a papachar todo lo posible a su amante rojizo, Grell había dejado de trabajar desde que cumplió los 3 meses y medio debido a que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como debía.


	4. Chapter 4: Deseos y desesperación

Bueno esta vez me atranque no sabia que escribir pero bueno jaja esta vez le agradesco a Daniel una amiga de la secundaria la idea estabasada en algo que me dijo asi que si les guto agradescale a dany quien fue la que me apoyo para seguir con la historia bien dramtica esta historia es demaciada dramtica no hay nada pero nada de LEMON asi que espero lo disfruten

Había pasado alrededor de una semana cuando empezaron sus vacaciones la salud de Grell no mejoraba al contrario cada vez era peor, su piel ya no era pálida sino amarillento de una tonalidad clara, sus ojos no era verdes amarillentos ahora habían tornado a un color opaco, lo que era su cara parecía desgastada como un juguete y su condición era más difícil día tras días.

-Grell- susurro el segador moreno al ver como yacía su pelirrojo en la cama dormido –Grell- comenzó a gimotear –Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarte la vida, no puedo perderte después de aceptarte, no después de haber aceptado lo que siento por ti- William ante todo amaba a su consorte, sabía que era un desastre como humano y como Shinigami pero era de la persona de quien se había enamorado, durante sus años de academia siempre estimo con gran pasión a su sempai, pero ahora estaba por encima de él no obstante de eso aún seguía guardándole respeto era alguien que admiraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, y cuando nos referimos a lo más profundo de su corazón realmente es a lo más minucioso debido a su seriedad como persona, era penoso aceptarlo debido a que Grell siempre había sido de ese tipo de personas coquetas, flojas e irresponsables, en realidad William describía a Grell como la representación humana de los 7 pecados capitales una de ellas era la lujuria, ya que el pelirrojo siempre deseaba sexo con quien fuera para saciar su sed, aunque su corazón siempre le perteneció a él, la gula representando a su comportamiento de destrucción tratando de matar aquí en se le cruzara enfrente cuando este estaba fuera de quicio, la avaricia la cual este se apoderaba del cuándo encontraba algo que le gustaba sobre todo los objetos de color rojo, la pereza, Grell siempre fue flojo y más cuando se trataba de orden de archivos y registros de almas, siempre dejándolo para último momento o si no ni si quiera los hacía, la ira, una actitud que sobresaltaba peculiarmente en el pelirrojo debido a que cualquier cosa le molestaba inmediatamente atacaba enfurecido con su Death Scythe ni importándole aquí en fuera a matar, la vanidad ya que Grell siempre gastaba demasiado en maquillajes y tratamientos de belleza, siempre tratando de sobresalir más que cualquier humano, no le bastaba con ser hermoso deseaba más que eso deseaba la perfección en todo su ser y su cuerpo, la soberbia siempre sobrevalorándose con el "YO" respecto a alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo, aunque este era la viva imagen de los 7 pecados capitales William amaba a la parca roja, de un momento a otro Grell comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro pareciera que tuviese una pesadilla, su piel se veía un más pálida de lo de costumbre a parte de su color amarillento opaco, sudaba cada vez más frio y la fiebre subía rápidamente, era tanto el malestar que este comenzó a convulsionarse –Grell- grito espantado William al ver como se comportaba el segador –Grell- inmediatamente este se detuvo por poco el Shinigami rojo estaba a punto de cortarse la lengua con sus dientes afilados, inmediatamente la paraca reacciono y despertó su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil

-William…- susurro –Me siento muy mal-

-Grell tranquilo debes de comer algo- tomo la mano del segador –Te traeré algo- enseguida William había preparado algo de comer para Grell el cual comió con dificultad no tenía fuerzas el par de bebes si se podría llamarles así ya que no le permitían recuperarse pues estos consumían rápidamente toda la energía vital que tuviese la parca rojiza, para William eran unos monstruos inocentes que consumiendo todo lo que quedaba de Grell sin dejar que este se recuperara durante un tiempo en una brevedad consumían lo poco que tenía sin dejarle nada, una vez que termino de comer el su cuerpo no lo retuvo y tuvo que salir corriendo con las pocas energías que tenía hacía el baño regresando todo lo que yacía en su interior.

-Grell necesitas algo- dijo el moreno al verlo tirado en el suelo vomitando

-William realmente me siento muy mal- tocio fuertemente –Están consumiendo todo lo que tengo te pido que me lleves al mundo humano necesitamos hablar con Undetaker- se levantó del suelo frio para después ir al lavabo y enjuagarse la boca, el sabor agrio le daba a un más asco además de que le mareaba el olor, una vez que Grell se preparó William abrió un portal hacía el reino de los humanos, sin embargo Grell no deseaba llegar directo quería caminar un rato, a lo que atendió William a la petición de su subordinado, mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres la oscuridad estaba a su punto máximo el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo al igual que la luna la cual Grell susurro –Se ve precioso ¿Verdad William?-

-Es verdad- dijo William quien sostenía a su cónyuge de los hombros para que n se fuese a desplomar en cualquier momento, de pronto un grito de dolor salió de una de las calles donde se encontraban, un hombre de aspecto juvenil estaba manchado de sangre había topado con los segadores empujándolos con agresividad, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho dijo

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención- salió corriendo de miedo y de nervios, Grell quería saber por qué los nervios del joven, al caminar al fondo de la calle su vista se adentró en un santiamén al sentir el olor de la sangre que provenía de una prostituta, se encontraba muerta y tirada reducida en cachos la habían demacrado.

-Esto…esto es…-Grell cayó de rodillas al sentir como su corazón y su pecho dolían

-Grell- William estaba asustado

Los ojos del Shinigami comenzaron a tornar de un color rojo carmesí con si fueran los de un dominio al probar la sangre de un humano –Grell ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si… pero de pronto me ha surgido las ansias de beber la sangre de esa mujer- a lo que esto le impacto a William un Shinigami no podía consumir la sangre de un humano y menos de un animal, era encontrar de las reglas y aun peor era extraño esto cuando surgían las ansias era irreversible volver atrás, la sangre podría transformar al cuerpo de un Shinigami en algo mortal –William vámonos de aquí te lo pido- Los dos de inmediato salieron del lugar del crimen antes de que comenzara la sed insaciable de la parca, siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la tienda donde se encontraba el enterrados ya era noche por lo cual era claro que todo estuviera oscuro pero no era así, una luz alumbraba el tenebroso hogar del segador mayor, cuando tocaron la puerta su sorpresa fue que cuando el legendario Shinigami atendía un par de cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, Grell no pudo resistir y corrió al baño del segador oscuro tratando de evitar contacto con el olor, Undetaker sabía lo que sucedería pero no creía que fuera antes de lo esperado Grell comenzaría con ansias de beber la sangre de humanos y acabaría comiéndoselos como si fuera lo más común esto podría tener efectos secundarios por los comportamientos de los engendros que acrecían en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y sus ansias de matar gente llegarían a un punto incontrolable, si esto llegaba a suceder antes de que las alimañas como les llamaba Undetaker, nacieran Grell tendría que ser eliminado pues una vez que comenzaran estos síntomas no se detendrían por ningún motivo

-Señor- susurro William con sus manos en sus ojos in poder parar de llorar -¿En verdad?- pregunto sin coherencia

-Señor William…- este intento consolarlo –Tranquilícese llorar no resolverá nada, tiene que proteger a su "MUJER" si desea que nazcan las criaturas-

-¿Proteger?- le miro con cara de resignado –Esas malditas alimañas están matando a Grell ¿Quién querría que nacieran?- reacciono muy ofendido y tratando de querer matar al enterrador intento calmarse

-Señor me temo que si no cuida al señor Grell los niños no podrán nacer y no solo perderá al pelirrojo si no también a sus "hijos"-

-¿Hijos?- se preguntó, esa palabra retumbo como eco en la mente del segador moreno, era verdad eran sus hijos en los había engendrado con Grell, ahora ellos se alimentaban del cuerpo de su amado, como unos insectos que necesitan de su madre, pero ¿qué persona tan cruel mataría a su madre para poder vivir? Era verdad que no tenían la culpa pero ellos eran los causantes de que Sutcliff estuviera desapareciendo.

-William- salió el pelirrojo del baño

-Grell- volteo rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo

-William- este estaba sangrando sus muñecas, se había rasgado con sus uñas largas

-Grell ¿Qué has hecho?-Corrió lo mas rápido hacía el para sostenerlo, pero ya había perdido tanta sangre que termino desmayándose.

Cuando Grell había comenzado a despertar este ya estaba en un cuarto recostado en la cama con las luces apagadas, su mano estaba húmeda, al igual que las vendas que William le había puesto para sanar la muñeca, estas comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo pero esta vez era menos la sangre que estaba perdiendo, se sentía mareado y sus no tenía fuerzas así que soltó un pequeño grito para poder llamar a William, pero este no hacía caso, la cual tuvo que volver a gritar pero ahora con más fuerza, pero el grito que sollozo le había dolido hasta las entrañas, su sed era cada vez más grande no podía resistir más el olor de la sangre se su cuerpo era un olor dulce y agrio a la vez quería probarla deseaba saciarse de su propia sangre, con gran fuerza se quitó las vendas y comenzó a lamer la herida su mano, su sabor indago toda su boca la punta de su lengua se retorica como al probar una fruta acida, su garganta ardía con gran intensidad, el olor y sabor eran incomparables dulce y agrio a la vez una mezcla tan extraña que se difundía en toda la boca, sin embargo lo que Provo solo calmaba sus ansias pero no aliviaba su malestar, William no se encontraba en la casa así que Grell podría salir sin ninguna problema del reino podría ir a matar algunas cuantas prostitutas como tanto le gustaba, rápidamente salió de su cálido hogar y abrió un portal hacía el reino de los humanos, dirigiéndose a una calle oscura se recostó en la pared y en el suelo frio esperando a que una de las prostitutas que comúnmente caminaban por ahí para así tomarla por sorpresa y matarle, ya era media noche y ninguna mujer aparecía, las ansias de la parca roja eran cada vez más precipitadas no se podía controlar, sus nervios crecían y sus ansias eran más insaciables de pronto este salió corriendo del callejón invocando su Death Scythe sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo carmesí, la noche al igual empezó a tornar de un color rojo, era una noche de luna roja algo que le fascinaba a Grell pero ya no estaba cuerdo en realidad ¿Cuándo en toda su vida estuvo cuerdo? Bueno esta vez su locura llego a su limite su cuerpo tomo vida propia y salió corriendo del callejón su guadaña esta vez está dispuesto a matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, esta vez la desdicha de una persona acabaría muy rápido, Grell se topó con un hombre sin ver quien era este ataco de manera fúnebre cortando la mejilla de aquel hombre

-Grell- dijo William tratando de esquivar al pelirrojo loco –Sutcliff ¿Qué tienes?- el pelirrojo no contesto y siguió atacando sin sentido hacia el shinigami moreno –Grell por favor- William estaba asustado ¿Qué le sucedía a Grell? Su piel era cada vez más pálida su ojos color rojos, un rojo carmesí como los de un demonio al probar la sangre de un alma que les saciaba, su sonrisa era temible enseñaba sus colmillos, unos colmillos de tiburón era tan extravagantes y temibles era un Grell psicópata, con tal de satisfacer los dedos de matar a alguien con el uso de su libertad, un depredador social, Sutcliff; siempre saciaba su necesidad de querer matar a alguien por medio de su trabajo la cual le permitía desquitarse con las personas que estaban a su elección de vivir o morir, esta vez William seria la presa ante las a largadas garras de su cónyuge, ¿Seria capas de liberarse de su amado? O ¿Simplemente ese sería su fin? William esquivaba con muy poca facilidad los movimientos de la parca roja aunque este tuviera su vientre más grande no perdía agilidad sin embargo su falla era la fuerza que los engendros consumían de él, tratando de esquivarle para salir ileso intento tomarlo de cuello para tomarlo de sorpresa y quitarle fácilmente su guadaña pero al querer intentarlo la parca rojiza encendió su sierra y dio media vuelta para atacar a su a agresor pasando cerca de la clavícula del moreno, para luego darle una patada en el estómago, este salió volando y se impactó contra un tejaban que estaba apunto derrumbarse, se desplomo con tan gran agresividad, la cabella de William comenzó a sangrar y Grell tenía cada vez más ansiedad y deseos de matar y tomar la sangre de quien fuera, William se paró tan pronto como sintió un gran dolor en el pecho tenía un mal presentimiento, la paraca roja se acercó lentamente a William con su Death Scythe y cabizbajo sus sonrisa se veía cada vez más frívola sus ojos soltaban lagrimas transparentes y cristalinas como una joya caían y desvanecían en el aire evaporándose como el fuego consume al agua reduciéndolo a nada, William estaba impactado Grell estaba fuera de control ¿Qué es lo que controlaba a la parca rojiza? ¿Qué era lo que dominaba su ser? Grell caminaba hacia William con la cabeza cabizbaja como si nada, William estaba asustado por primera vez sentía en todo su cuerpo como el miedo acorralaba su cuerpo y recorría en todas sus entrañas desde pies a cabeza y vise versa su cuerpo no reaccionaba la parca rojiza yacía frente a él, su todo no reaccionaba a lo que deseaba hacer quería correr y perderse pero ¿De qué serviría huir de la verdad? Seria asesinado por su amado, cuando Grell lo acorralo sin ninguna posibilidad de salir, tomo del cuello con su mano derecha la cual estaba libre, se acercó y saco su lengua, lamio el cuello que estaba cubierto de sangre y soltando su Death Scythe poso su mano izquierda en la esquina del ojo del segador moreno, comenzó a rasgar la cual este empezó a sangrar, apretó cada vez más su cuello por suerte no necesitaban respirar si no ya habría muerto instantáneamente, el Shinigami estaba inmóvil, la parca rojiza lo soltó y lo apunto con el dedo índice y comenzó a rasgar lentamente la clavícula del por mayor, la sangre salió lentamente las heridas no eran tan profundas pero el rasguño era muy dolorosa, de pronto un susurro de William salió de su garganta

-Grell-

Sutcliff lo veía y salían lágrimas de sus ojos, William estaba llorando frente a él, esto hizo reaccionar a la parca roja -¿Qué…que estoy haciendo? ¿William? William ayúdame- este callo de rodillas y comenzó a gimotear, de pronto el cuerpo de la parca rojiza comenzó a convulsionarse.


	5. Chapter 5: Un descuido

Sutcliff lo veía y salían lágrimas de sus ojos, William estaba llorando frente a él, esto hizo reaccionar a la parca roja -¿Qué…que estoy haciendo? ¿William? William ayúdame- este callo de rodillas y comenzó a gimotear, de pronto el cuerpo de la parca rojiza comenzó a convulsionarse, William se asusto ya era la segunda vez que se convulcionaba y no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de que la parca se hiciera daño, inmediatamente tres de sus subordinados llegaron Alan, Eric y Ronal habian llegado para tomar a Grell, rapidamente le metieron un trapo en la boca y le alejaron de todo, para que no se moridiera la lengua y no se golpeara en el vientre, Undertaker le habia advertido que si Grell legaba a tener algun golpe sobre el vientre este ocasionaria grandes problemas podria Grell morir.

Inmediatamente lo llevaron a la casa de William donde lo dejaron recostado

-William-sempai- dijo Ronal cerrando la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba la parca rojiza

-¿Qué paso Ronald?- dijo William quien se sento en el sofa de su sala tapandose sus ojos con ambas manos

-William-sempai ¿Que sucedera cuando Grell salga de control?-

-No lo se… no lo se- dijo el shinigami moreno quien lloraba con gran abundancia –Esto no puede seguir así-

-Spears- Eric toco el hombre que yacia llorando en el sofa –No podemos hacer nada para hacer que Grell se sienta mejor, sin embargo agamos esto William-

-¿Qué?- este volteo a ver a Eric

-Hay que hacer que Grell disfrute sus ultimos momentos con las personas que mas quiere… y al final salvar a tus hijos que seran lo unico que te quedara de Grell-

-Esas alimañanas son la culpa, la desgracia-la parca morena estaba molesto, los engendros que yacian en el vientre de Grell estaban a cabando con el, su ira se engrandecian cada vez mas eran inestables sus emociones, no sabia que hacer su odio hacía su hijos crecia, creria que viviria feliz criando con la mejor educación a su hijos y estaria a lado para toda la eternidad con Grell, pero ahora la desilusión es muy dolorosa dandose cuenta que la "ETERNIDAD" no existe, siempre habra algo que termine con la vida de alguien, no importa que sea, un humano, un demonio, un shinigami, todos estas destinados a morir algun día no se sabe cuando ni donde ni como pero eso esta escrito en el libro de la vida, un libro en la cual nadie sabia su existencia, solo una persona la habia visto y quedo perpleja ante lo que habia visto, se crearon mitos, leyendas y rumores, no se sabia cual era la verdadera entre tantas cosas que habían salido al aire, ante todo, si se podia librarse uno de la muerte, pero este le seguiria asta conseguirlo que queria, Grell sin duda se habia librado mas de una vez de la muerte pero siempre le volvia a tacar, pero esta vez no se libraria, al tener a esos mocosos el moriria sin vuelta atrás

-Sutcliff-sempai…- grito Alan asustado al ver a Grell salir de la habitación

-William…William…- decia entre cortado Grell –Will…-

-Grell- corrio hasta donde el estaba -¿Que haces levantado? Tienes que ir a descansar

-Will- cayo de rodillas, al ver a William lastimado, como la pequeña herida que estaba cerca de sus ojos estaba sangrando, este comenzo a llorar, su clavicula estaba desgarrada,el era el culpable de todo lo que estaba padeciendo.

Todo esto se calmo despues de todo, ya pronto tendrian que nacer los bebe, durante los siguientes meses todo fue tranquilo, Grell estaba normal, su sed por la sangre habia desvanecido, sus deseos de matar a la gente desaparecieron, habian pasado ya tres meses más, todo marchaba bien, los problemas que surgieron en el quinto mes desaparecieron, pero todo empeoraria cuando el parto se acercara, yacian en el noveno mes ya pronto nacerian…

-Grell ¿Estas bien?- pregunto William, mientras este estaba recostado en el sofa del despacho

-Si William no te preocupes…- este dio un gran suspiro –Sigue trabajando, no te preocupes- volvio a hacer enfasis

-¿Estas seguro?- le miro fijamente –No deseo que te pase algo, ya suficiente es el dolor que llevo dentro- apretando con fuerza su pecho, una lagrima Salio de entre sus ojos

-¿Sabes William nunca pense que sufrieras tanto por mi, la verdad siempre me despreciabas, me rechazabas y me insultabas… pero ahora me siento muy feliz, estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos, soy tu "ESPOSA", William…- el pelirrojo siempre hablaba de el como si fuera ella, una dama, Grell era un hombre afeminado era de los pocos Shinigamis, en realidad en todo el reino era el único, su cuerpo parecia al de una mujer –William- suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asciento –Prometeme algo- se acerco lentamente asta su escritorio

-¿Qué?- le miro fijamente a los ojos tenia miedo que dijera algo que no debia, tenia miedo que Grell le dijera que buscara un nuevo amor ¿Cómo podria hacer eso? Tantos años juntos, desde la academia, ese hombre afeminado siempre encaramado a el, dandole regalos dia tras dia, en destejos dandole lo mejor, dandose a él como regalo, era realmente algo que no podia ocurrir, era IMPOSIBLE ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que se conocieron?, ya no tenia ni la menor idea, en realidad ya hace cuento lo hacian juntos

-Promenteme que cuidaras de nuestros hijos, les amaras más de lo que me amas ami… prometelo- se acerco a el rozando su rostro le abrazo, pegandolo contra la pansa, donde yacian las criaturas -¿Escuchas?- pregunto –Esos son los latidos de nuestros hijos… prometeme que los protegeras y que nunca los dejaras- los latidos estaban sincronizados parecian uno solo

-Lo prometo- dijo William mientras le abarazaba con gran fuerza, era tan reconfortante tenerlo a su lado pero pronto ya no lo estaria mas, ya era Diciembre, un mes tan caotico, para Grell era el mejor mes, el mes donde se habia convertido en un Shinigami de élite junto a su mado, el mes donde habia nacido, era un mes loco, para William era patetico como la mayor parte de las personas se suicidaban, por no tener una familia, o con quien pasar una navidad, un invierno tan grande, las calles estaban tapizadas de la blanca nieve, que podria ser pintada de un rojo tan hermoso, un rojo carmesi… un rojo carmesi que aparecia en la nieve cuando los humanos intentaban matarse y lo lograban, sus vidas pasan ante sus ojos demanera rapida, esa era la realidad en en ese mes, un mes de dolor, caos, tristezas y suicidios, todo eso crecia de manera incontrolable, William odiaba ese mes, era trabajo y trabajo, pero ahora lo amaba seria muy poco el tiempo en que podria estar con su pelirrojo ¿Cuánto faltaba para que nacieran? Ya era 15 de Diciembre y no presentaba ninguna señal de que nacerian, faltaban dos dias para el cumpleaños de su parca rojiza, ¿Llegaria Grell a ese dia? ¿Podria festejarlo?

Su preocupacion era mayor, su tristeza engrandecia, podria cuidar de esas criaturas sin recaer en una depresción, -¡Grell vamos a casa!- se levanto de su silla, tenia sueño y estaba cansado, deseaba dormir a lado de su ESPOSA, abrazados uno al otro, transmitiendo su calor… yacian ambos hombres en su departamento, descansando, el frio era insoportable, una noche tan oscura, la luna no resplandecia, las nuves grises la tapaban, las calles solas y tapizadas de la blanca nieve.

-¡Ahhhhh!- se escucho un grito de dolor

-¿¡Grell!?- Desperto William -¿Qué tienes?- se levanto lo mas rapido posible

-¡Me duele!- decia tratando de controlarse, abrazaba su vientre -¡Duele!- los bebes estaban a punto de nacer -¡William!-

-Tranquilo- estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo…

Rapidamente lo ayudo asostenerce lo llevo instantaneamente a la enfermeria donde lo atenderian, fueron antendidos rapidamente, una enfermera de cabellos gueros cortos, tomo de grell lo sento en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevo a una habitación, William los seguia pero no lo dejaban pasar, no se les tenia permitido, estaba nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro, las horas pasaban y no tenia noticias de Grell ¿Habia muerto? ¿Qué habia sucedido?

-Malditasea!- se escucho un grito en toda la sala –Enfermera- grito -¿Dónde esta Grell? ¿Cómo esta?- se acerco a la resepcion, la mujer intentaba calmarlo, ella no sabia nada, el doctor se habia encerrado con el pelirrojo en el quirofano, la cesaria seria dificil, de pronto un hombre abrio las puertas… salio con dos crias entre los brazos

-Señor Spears- exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna –Felicidades… son dos varones-

William salio corriendo hacia el hombre, queria verlos -¿Pero Grell? ¿Dónde esta?-

-No se preocupe, tome- extendio los brazos con ambas crias –Tome- los solto, de pronto todo empezo a cambiar una neblina negra lo estaba segando, risas por todas partes se escuchaban

-¡William! ¡William!- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, era Grell quien le estaba llamando -¡William despierta!- lesarandeaba el hombro con suavidad, el moreno estaba soñando, todo era un terrible pesadilla

-¿Grell?- dijo sollozo mientras abria sus ojos -¿Grell?- se abalanzo a el abrazandolo con una fuerza inprecionante

-William me estas lastimando- el pelirrojo se estaba afixiando –William ¿Qué paso? Estabas gritando muy fuerte-

-Nada- le solto –Estas bien… eso es lo que importa- rozo con sus dedos indice y medular la barbilla de la parca roja –Estas bien y es lo unico importante- vlvio a repetir, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, -Vuelve a dormir-

Ambos reapers volvieron a dormir, la noche paso tranquila, al dia siguiente ambos Shinigamis pasaron el dia libre, pronto seria el cumpleaños de Sutcliff.

El dia tan esperado llego 17 de Diciembre, era un dia, el ultimo dia que recordarian como parejas, William se levanto temprano, una sorpresa le esperaba a su amado, se diriguio a la sede de Shinigamis, estaba en busca de Eric, Alan y Ronald pronto Grell se levantaria y vendria al despacho pues le había dejado una nota, necesitaba aprovechar ese dia seria el ultimo cumpleaños que pasaria con el, era la realidad, una triste realidad, pronto encontro a sus subordinados y areglaron la oficina de Grell, ese infierno rojo al que tanto apreciaba William pr pertenecer a su amado pelirrojo, todo estaba arrglado, las horas pasaron y la preocupacion de William comenzo a notarse

-¿Dónde esta Sutcliff?- rondaba en la habitación -¿Dónde esta?-

-William-sempai… debe tranquilizarse- dijo Alan con una inocensia muy notante –Preocuparse no resolvera nada-

-Eso es verdad Spears- dijo Eric mientras con la palma de su mano golpeaba la espalda del moreno varias veces

-Ya han pasado 5 horas y Sutcliff no llega ¿Abra pasado algo?- cubrio su rostro con su mano derecha

-William-sensei…- suspiro Ronald –Si no se siente seguro de que Grell-sempai esta bien ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a su departamento? Asi verificaremos si esta o no bien, lo mas seguro es que este dormido, a lomejor todabia ni despierta o esta areglandose, pero para no tener duda ¿Vamos?-

-Si es verdad- rapidamente salio de la oficina de Grell su deseo dever a su amado engrandecian, tenia miedo, ¿Qué sucedia con Grell?, al principio caminaban ordenadamente hacia el departamento donde se encontraba la parca rojiza, pero su angustia comenzo a engrandeserce la cual comenzo a correr, correr y correr, Alan, Eric y Ronald corrian detrás de el , sin poder alcanzarlo, cuando se dieron cuanta William ya habia entrado al departamento, habia desaparecido…

-¿Dónde esta?- Eric jadeaba mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas

-No lo veo- seguia buscando Ronal

-Eric….- jadeaba Alan –Ronald miren en la habitación es la unica donde sale una luz…-

-Es verdad vamos- dijo Ronald quien se adentro a la habitación, efectivamente William estaba ahí junto a Grell, un hombre a lado de el con dos criaturas, y el moreno se aferraba al cuerpo de la parca que yacia en la cama recostada, lloraba con gran intencidad…

-¿William-sempai?- dijo Ronald tratando de acercarse a el

-¡Grell!...¡No Grell! ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! ¡Maldita sea!- William se aferraba al cuerpo de la parca

-No… no puede ser- Dijo Alan apunto de llorar, era demaciado tarde los bebes habian nacido y Grell habia muerto


	6. Chapter 6: El milagro

_**Perdonen si este capitulo es demasiado corto solo espero les guste y un aviso muy importante ya se acerca el final, este no es el final, si creen eso, jaja no el final sera diferente muy diferente si puedo hare dos capitulos mas y un ova espero lo disfruten….**_

-No… no puede ser- Dijo Alan apunto de llorar, era demaciado tarde los bebes habian nacido y Grell habia muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Susurro Eric tratando de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos

-Doctor- susurro William

-Unos minutos antes de que el señor Spears llegara tuvimos que hacer la cesaria, para que las criaturas nacieran, el señor Sutcliff nos llamo con una voz entrecortada y gritaba de dolor-

De alguna manera muy extraña los Shinigamis hablaban a travez de algo parecido a un telefono…

*FLAS BACK*

Esa misma mañana una vez que William se habia hido, Grell desperto unas horas despues, se dio cuenta que una pequeña nota yacia en su mueble de noche, al tomarlo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios se formo, la nota decia –"Grell feliz cumpleaños, te amo… te espero en la sede en tu oficina por favor no tardes y ten cuidado, disfrutemos este ultimo cumpleaños juntos"- Una lagrima comenzo abrotar de sus ojos, estaba realmente feliz, William le amaba como tando deseaba, de pronto un dolor, empezaban las contracciones en su vientre, estaba comenzando el proceso para el nacimiento de las criaturas, las contracciones aumentaban, llamo al doctor y se recosto en la cama, no queria que se enterara William, empezo a sonar en toda la sala del hospital.

-Por favor…- jadeaba Grell –Ayuda- intentaba contener su gritos de dolor

-Señor Sutcliff… respire profundamente, llegaremos enseguida-

-¡AH!- un grito de dolor se alzo en el aire, abrazo su vientre, lloraba de dolor, comenzo a sudar frio, se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas blancas, sus gritos parecian aullidos de suplica, el dolor era indescriptible, su corazón latia con mas intencidad, de pronto el doctor habia llegado

-Señorita- exclamo el Doctor –Calmese y respire profundamente- en un santiamen preparo todo para la cesaria –Señor Sutcliff- el doctor queria llorar, conocia a Grell desde muy pequeño, sabia lo extrabagante que podia ser, sabia lo atrevido y coqueto que era, pero más que nadie sabia lo que ese pelirrojo había sufrido, lo queria como su propio hijo, como el hijo que nunca tuvo, -Sutcliff- una lagrima brotaba dentre los ojos del sujeto que yacia frente a la parca roja, lo sedo lo mas rapido posible, no soltaba lamano del pelirrojo, los ojos del Dios de la Muerte cerraban lentamente, hasta quedar dormida, el Doctor comenzo la cesaria, las criaturas estaban apunto de nacer, el tiempo paso los pequeños dioses de la muerte habia nacido, era demaciado tarde Sutcliff habia muerto, el Doctor cocio, cerro el vientre de la parca roja, las criaturas eran tan parecidos a ambos padres, de pronto se escucho como alguien entraba con brutalidad al cuarto, era William.

-¿Grell?- se recargo en la puerta, estaba impactado, no podia creer, ese bulto rojo no se movia, siempre tan hiperactivo, siempre con una sonrisa que esbozaba, siempre tan alegre, ahora no daba ninguna lata, no se movia

-Señor Spears- trago saliva el Doctor

-¡¿Grell?!- Grito con gran fuerza corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmovil, -Grell- comenzo a sollozar aferrandose con gran fuerza a la parca roja –No… No…- su rostro estaba apegado al pecho del que yacia en la cama, las sabanas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre, -¡No!- resono con fuerza en todo la habitación- tres hombres habia entrado al cuarto de William

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Entonces por esto..- sollozaba William –Por esto no llego- se apegaba cada vez mas al cadaver frio de la parca roja

-William- sempai- Ronald estaba apunto de llorar, no podia creer que su Maestro estaba muerto, esa parca roja, nunca se habia imaginado que el dia que viera quieto a esa criatura seria para nunca mas volverlo a ver con esa sonrisa tan intensa como la de siempre, nunca más volverian a ver a un Grell sonriente y picaro, desobligado, nunca mas lo volverian a ver, nunca mas.

-¿Dónde estan?- susurro William -¿Qué fueron?- sus voz estaba entre cortada

-Aquí estan- extendio las manos con ambas criaturas –Fue una niña y un niño- William se separo del cuerpo frio y tomo con cuidado a ambas criaturas, les miro fijamente y comenzo a llorar nuevamente, las lagrimas calleron en la mejilla de aquel niño que era la viva imagen de Grell, por otra parte la niña era tan perecida a William, el moreno les abrazo con fuerza y se acerco a Grell, sentandose a un lado, acomodo a la niña en el otro lado de la cama para que no se callera, y tomo la mano del pelirrojo, sosteniendolo con fuerza dijo

-Mira Grell nuestros hijos, la niña es igualita a mi- bufo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de dolor –El niño estan parecido a ti- comenzo a llorar cada vez mas, de repente, amabas criaturas comenzaron a llorar… -Tranquilos… no lloren- les abrazaba a los tres –Van a despertar a "MAMÁ"- todos le miraban con tristeza, no sabian que hacer Grell no volveriaa despertar jamas, los llantos de las criaturas eran cada vez más intensos, una luz resplandecia en toda la habitación, ambos niños comenzaron a flotar en el aire como arte de magia, la luz era mas resplandeciente y los llantos eran cada vez mas grandes, la luz les segaba, ambas criaturas recien nacidas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Grell, el cuerpo frio comenzo a flotar, las heridas de la cesaria comenzaron a cerrar, todos se cubrian los ojos intentando ver lo que sucedia pero era tan grande la luz que no se podia ver nada, el cuerpo helado y sin vida de Grell yacia en el aire, una energia sobrenatural rodeaba a la parca roja de pronto callo a la cama, las criaturas desendian suavemente en el aire asta la cama.

Un sobresalto del cuerpo "INMOVIL" ocurrio -¿Will?- se escucho un susurro,todos estaban impactados, ese cuerpo helado, inmovil, frio, era un "MILAGRO" Grell se movia

-¿Grell?- William dijo muy feliz, se aferro al cuerpo del pelirrojo -¡Grell! ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!- decia sin prar una y otra vez

-Grell-sempai- exclamo Ronald secandose las lagrimas con las mangas de su saco

-Sutcliff tonto- dijo Eric mientras se sonaba la nariz

-Grell-sensei- dijo Alan aferrandose al brazo de Eric llorando de felicidad

El doctor estaba feliz podia ver a Grell moviendose otra vez, todos esbozaron una sonrisa he intentaron dejar de llorar, William acerco a sus hijos a Grell, la aprca roja tomo a la niña y dijo

-Es presciosa, pero sus ojos- rozo la mejilla de la niña

-¿Qué sucede con sus ojos?- exclamo William mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la niña, era impactante el ojo Izquierdo era como los de un Shinigami, amarillo por fuera y verde por dentro, pero el ojo derecho eran al reves eran verde por fuera y amarillo por dentro, su impato era grande inmediatamente vieron al niño que estaba en brazos de William, era realmente extraño, los ojos dl niño era de igual manera pero esta vez al contrario el ojo derecho amarillo por fuera y verdes por dentro su ojo izquierdo era verde por fuera y amarillo por dentro, era la primera vez que veian este extraño suceso

-Sus ojos- ambos estaban felices –Son presciosos- Dijo Grell

-Es verdad- reafirmo William –Grell- susurro William

-Mande- contesto Sutcliff mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño

-¿Cuáles seran sus nombres?- Interrumpio Ronald

-Xnox- dijo Alan mientras le daba un codaso en la costilla suavemente

-Perdon- se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza

-No cariño no te preocupes- dijo Grell mirendole –Es verdad no pensamos en sus nombres, pero para la niña se me a ocurrido algo prescioso, es identica a William pero sonrisa parece la de una flor-

-¿Una flor?- pregunto Alan

-Si, una flor, un lirio, se llamara Yuki Akako, niña de lirio rojo…¿Qué te parece William?- le miro fijamente a los ojos

-Es perfecto un nombre prescioso para la niña, ahora para el niño se parece a ti pero su seriedad se refleja muy facil, a mi me gustaria Akai Kasumi, niño de la niebla roja, sus ojos y su color de cabellos los dicen todo ¿Qué te parece Sutcliff?-

-Tu siempre tan serio, es mas que perfecto Will-

-Que nombres tan extravagantes- dijo Eric esbozando una sonrisa

-Es verdad- reafirmo Grell mientras se acercaba a William –Nunca mas me ire- apego su frente en el pecho de su amado


	7. Chapter 7: Fantasía

_**Bueno ya se acerca el final este es el penultimo espero lo disfruten esta medio chispas y loco pero bueno jaja **____** la proxima se daran cuanta quien se aprece a quien jaja **____** la niña aaaa…. Y el niño aaaaa… Yuki y Akai pronto descubriran su personalidad pero bueno el final sera padre pero como digo ammm el ova sera todo lo contrario en vez de acabar aquí bien feliz sera algo triste …. Pero por ahora espero lo disfruten…**_

El tiempo habia pasado las criaturas eran hermosos, pronto Grell se recupero como debia de ser pronto regreso a trabajar pero como Yuki y Akai eran demasiado pequeños apra dejarlos en casa solos, hací que tenian que llevarlos a la sede no podian dejarlos, tendrian que acomodarse de acurdo a su ajenda para cumplir con sus deberes, cuando Grell tenia que salir a recoger alguna alma ambas criaturas se quedaban con su padre

-William- dijo la parca rojiza mientras entraba al despacho del moreno con Akai en brazos

-¿Qué paso Grell?- estaba en su escritorio revisando los documentos mientras arrullaba con el pie a Yuki quien yacia en el suelo en un pequeño cunero

-Ya es hora de ir a cosechar el alma, te dejo Akai en el sofá, ten cuidado esta dormida, le pondre la almohada a un lado para que no se caiga ¿Entendido?- el pelirrojo parecia mujer cuidando a un bebe, que en realidad en cierta forma era así, pero este era un hombre afeminado muy lindo -¿Me estas escuchando William?- la parca roja se acerco a el

-¡Si Sutcliff no te preocupes!- le mir fijamente a los ojos

-Si le pasa algo a mi niño te juero que te mato- sonrio picaramente

-¡No te preocupes Grell! ¡Anda que tienes trabajo!- William correteaba al pelirrojo para que se diera prisa, mas que nadie sabia que Grell era bueno con sus hijos, no entendia como lo hacia pero en cambio el se desesperaba un poco pues no sabia que hacer cuando las criaturas comenzaban a llorar, el segador escarlata se fue y dejo solos a su esposo y a sus hijos, cuando de pronto llego Knox de manera brusca y gritando

-William-sempai- grito el Shinigami por menor, la cual ocasiono que ambos bebes comenzaran a llorar

-Knox ¿Qué quieres? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- se desesperaba con facilidad, la niña lloraba y lloraba, el pequeño niño al igual lloraba pero a la par de su hermana haciendo que el llanto se escucahara mas grande y por toda la sede.

-Perdon Sempai- Ronald estaba avergonzado por lo sucedido –Perdon esque Eric sempai esta peliando con Alan-

¿Qué sucedió ahora?- dijo mientras cargaba a su hija –Mientras me dices lo que sucedió en el camino toma al niño-

-Pe…pero- el chico tartamudeaba

-Nada Knox…cargalo, fue tu culpa el despertarlos con tu ruido, ahora asume las consecuencias y carga al niño – Ronald hizo caso y lo cargo, en el camino le explico lo sucedido entre Alan y Eric había sido una disputa que surgio de la nada, una tonteria en realidad, al llegar William seguia batallando con las criaturas

-¿Qué paso Eric? ¿Por qué la pelea?- William arrullaba a su niña

-Perdon William solo una tonteria- Eric se rascaba la cabeza, el niño comenzó a llorar cada vez más

-Ronald tencuidado con la criatura- Alan se acerco a el –Si no lo tratas con cariño comenzara a gritar mas fuerte- el Shinigami de cabellos castaños tomo al bebe con cuidado y mirandlo fijamente le dijo dulcemente -¿Por qué lloras?- lo acerco a su cara las narices se pegaban y Alan movia de un lado al otro la cabeza para rozar su nariz contra la del niño -¿Por qué lloras Akai?-ocasionado que el niño riera y riera, Alan sonreia y sonreia, al ver al niño tan alegre

-¡Woh!- Exclamo sorprendido Ronald –Tiene buena mano con los niños-

-¡No es la mano Ronald!- contesto Alan –Es la manera de tratarlos-

-Oye Alan- dijo Eric –Como sabes del cuidado de niños- se rascaba la cabeza y veia hacia el otro lado en vez de ver al Shinigami por menor, Alan comenzó a reir

-Es facíl, caundo era humano tenia que cuidar de mis hermanos, entonces a lo mejor por eso tengo la facilidad para los niños, a parte son muy lindos cuando empiezan a hacer pucheros, se ven encantadores- El chico mimaba a la criatura, mientras era visto con sorpresa por su facilidad con los niños, nunca se imaginaron que Alan fuera de esas personas que les gustaban, todos estaban impactados pero Eric al verlo su enojo bajo y comenzó a fantasear.

-Alan..- Se escucho una voz –Ya llege- la puerta de la entrada se cerraba lentamente –Alan- dijo una vez mas al no escuchar nada

-Eric- corrio Alan hacía el, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un short sobre ello traia puesto un mandil –Bienvenido a casa- se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo te fue?- Alan se quitaba el mandil

-Bien, otra vez Grell cumplio con su labor y William esta mas que bien diria yo- se quitaba el saco

-¡Que bien!- junto su manos y sonrio -¡Eric!- dijo avergonzado

-Si ¿Qué paso Alan?- se encaminaba hacia la sala

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?- puso sus manos hacía a bajo y agacho su cabeza -¿Qué dices?-

Eric no sabia que decir -¡Estaoy cansado Alan! ¡Mejor vamos a dormir!- Eric se acerco a él

-¿Eric?- Alan veia fijamente a los ojos de su amante, sus ojos estaban sollozos -¿Pero Eric?- seco sus lagrimas con la mano derecha –Desde que estoy aquí ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros…era mejor cuando trabajaba- el chico lloraba con abundancia

-¿De que hablas Alan?- Eric lo tomo por los hombros –Tu debes estar aquí y siempre tendre tiempo para ti y para mi hija-

De pronto el llanto de una bebe se escucho a lo lejos era la pequeña Sofía, ya la niña tenia dos años, Alan por su enfermedad no podia seguir trabajando así que termino haciendose cargo de la casa y de la criatura, la niña ya tenia dos años se parecia tanto a Alan pero en femenino, su cabello era un poco largo castaño y con mechones amarillos como los de Eric, su cuerpo era fragil como el de Alan y fuerte como el de Eric.

-¡Oh! Sofi- corrio Alan al cuarto de la niña, se habia despertado por que tuvo una pesadilla –MI niña ¿Qué tienes? ¿Otra pesadilla?- Alan cargo a la susodicha en brazos

-¡Mamá!- la niña dijo llorando mientras tallaba sus ojos -¡Mamá!-

-Tranquila amor- Alan la cargaba -¡Ya se! ¿Quieres ver a tu padre?- Alan dijo emocionado Sofia no veia mucho a Eric pues el se hiba a trabajar temprano y llegaba ya muy noche, solo sus dias libres podian pasar el tiempo juntos, la niña contesto que si moviendo su cabeza, Alan se encamino hacia donde estaba Eric y la niña comenzó a extender su brazos para indicar que la cargara Eric, lo cual el axcedio, la tomo en brazos

-¿Qué paso mi niña?- la arrullaba suavemente -¿Por qué llora?-

-¡Pa!- la niña dijo llorando –Soñe que algo me comia- para la edad de la niña hablaba perfectamente, sin balbusear sin ninguna falta, aunque por su edad todabia se le dificultaban muchas cosas y era muy curiosa, era la niña de sus ojos, era delgada y bonita -¡Pero mamá vino a ayudar!- la niña apunto a Alan, Eric se sonrojo y vio a su amante que los observaba muy contento

-¡Es que mamá es mu lindo! ¿Verdad Sofi?-

De pronto se escucharon unas pequeñas risas

-¿Eric? ¿Eric?- un chico sanrandeaba al que en sus pensamientos se quedo

-¿Qué?¿Que paso?- el joven sarandio su cabeza ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Todo era un sueño?

-¡Erik-kun! ¿En que pensabas?- Alan cargaba al niño y reia

-¿Por qué dije algo?- el Shinigami mayor estaba rojo

-Si- contesto William –Dime Eric ¿Quién es Sofia? Y ¿Quién es mamá?- William se veia algo indimidante pero por dentro estaba feliz veia como Eric fantaseaba con los ojos abierto, le parecia gracioso pero no lo daria a notar

-¿Eh?...¿Sofía? ¿Mamá?- el chico tartamudeaba

-¡Si! ¿Quiénes son?- Ronald reafirmo

-¡Ah! ¡Sofia es mi…. Es mi….es mi… es mi- Eric no sabia ni que contestar, de pronto sintio como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros

-Hola ~neea- se escucho era Grell, quien habia terminado de recolectar el alma –Oh- exclamo mientras se dirigia a Alan -¿Qué paso Akai?- veia como el niño reia y reia –Alan eres muy bueno con los niños, sin duda sabía que tenia que dejarlo contigo- rozaba la barbilla de la criatura, mientras Eric desansaba de sus nervios la parca rojiza fue su salvación, si no hubiera llegado no sabria que hacer

-¿Qué? Dijo Ronald -¿Cómo? ¿Usted ya sabia que Alan era bueno con lo pequeños?- Ronald estaba impactado al igual que William

-Si..- rio –No se los conte ¿verdad?- volteo a ver a Alan –Si bueno una semana despues de que mis niños nacieron le pedi a Alan que viniera a mi oficiana a ayudarme, no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada, entonces lo único que se me ocurrio fue hablarle a Alan, le pedi que me ayudara con Yuki, cuando me di cuenta Yuki esta sonriendo y riendo veia que hacia muchos pucheros, entonces le pregunte ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Pues solo podia calmar a Akai en ese momento y Yuki llevaba rato llorando, el empezo a reir y me dijo "Sempai solo tengales pasiencia y juege con ellos haga gestos sonria mientras los ve haci ellos reiran" fue un gran consejo al principio fue algo dificíl pero fue divertido tener a Alan como profesor, bueno William dime ¿Como te fue con Yuki y con Akai?- cargo a yuki quien seguia llorando

-Pues como vez Yuki no deja de llorar- veia como Grell tomaba a la niña

-¿Por qué llora mi niña presciosa?- Grell se lo acerco a la cabeza -¿Por qué llora?- hacia varios gestos con la cual la niña reia mucho -Bueno William y Alan ¿Me hacen un favor?-

-Si digame sempai- contesto Alan

-Bueno William llevalo a tu ofcina hay deje la maleta de los pequeños la Roja es de Yuki y la negra de Akai, tomen la negra y porfavor Alan ¿Puedes cambiarlo?-

-Claro- dijo Alan emocionado ya hace muchas decadas que no cambiaba a una criatura, le gustaba ponerles la ropita y que se vieran coquetos, aunque Alan era hombre tenia su lado materno era un hombre dulce y humilde, Alan y William se diriguieron a la oficina dejando solos a Grell con Yuki y con Eric

-Sabes Eric cariño debes dejar de soñar con los ojos abiertos y mas cuando sueñas con Alan y con Sofía- Grell había observado la escena desde otro lugar llevaba tiempo hay

-¿Asi que te diste cuenta?- el chico se sonrrojo

-Si- Grell sabia a la perfeccón que Eric deseaba ser padre pero no podia, antes de aver reencarnado como Shinigami su sueño era tener una esposa y una hija a la cual llamaria Sofía, pero por desgracia su vida en el reino de los humanos habia llegado a su fin antes de cumplir sus sueños, ahora tenia la esperanza de estar con Alan como amantes y tener una hija si la parca Roja podia ¿Por qué el no? Aun que seria imposible deseaba tener una familia con Alan.

Eric comenzo a reir –Gracias- dijo el joven.

Grell y Eric se habian encaminado a la oficina era un dia maravilloso las criaturas eran tranquilas y muy lindas todas las secretiarias observaban a los bebes eran lindos y parecidos a sus padres pero en pequeño eran una monada, Ronald en vez de estar con chicas ahora pasaba mas tiempo con sus Jefes y sus bebes.

William amaba a la aprca roja y a sus hijos todo era perfecto, las criaturas se parecian a sus padres pero ¿Sus personalidades? ¿Serian igual que la parca roja o como el de cabellos negros? Todo se sabria dependiendo el tiempo, solo se esperaba que no fueran los dos una bomba aunque eran una monada y una chulada tenian que ter cuidado de no mal educarlos.


	8. Chapter 8: Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Bueno el ultimo capitulo sera el ultimo, ultimo, ultimo jaja bueno espero lo disfruten jaja aquí esto sera el verdaero final para el ova espero no se me depriman sera algo repetitivo el final pero les aseguro que si sera triste **____** bueno asta la proximo capi**_

El tiempo paso todo cambiaba durante el paso del tiempo tanto Yuki y Akai habian crecido ¿Cuanto había pasado tres años? Yuki era igual que William fisicamente, su piel palida y una cara seria como la de su padre pero no era lo que en realidad aparentaba era una niña tan picara como Grell siempre arreglada cabellos largos y finos pero del color negro intenso como la noche como William, Akai era tan parecido a Grell cabellos rojos cermesí pero de melena corta, una cara coqueta pero era mas serio que una tumba era igual o peor de serio que William tenian el mismo carácter.

Todo parecia indicar que Yuki era la imagen de William con la personalidad del pelirrojo y que Yuki era la imagen de Grell con la personalidad del moreno, y en realidad era haci eran un William y Grell invertidos.

Ya habian pasado 9 años, los gemelos tenian 12, faltaban unos dias para sus cumpleaños, era el momento presciso para comprar algo para su madre, sabian que su madre era tan extrabagante como la niña, ¿Pero? ¿Qué le podian dar? William y Grell se habian hido a trabajar solo trabajaban un rato para pasar toda la tarde con sus hijos los gemelos yacian solos en su casa

-Akai…- la niña estaba encima del niño pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres Yuki?- el niño estaba en el suelo leyendo un libro de amor

-¿Qué le regalaremos a mamá?- la niña se puso de espaldas sobre su hermano

-No lo se- cerro su libro y acomodo su lentes como solia hacerlo William –Mamá es muy extravagante yo creo que un vestido estaria bien- se rescoto por completo en el suelo

-Un vestido..Ya tiene demasciados-

-Yuki no lo se, no se que regalarle, mamá es un hombre no una mujer, le gustan las cosas rojas, todo rojo en si-

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser hombre y ser mujer?- la niña se molesto por el comentario de su hermano gemelo

-Nada solo digo que mamá es diferente y que cualquier cosa le gustaria- intento arreglar las cosas

-No seas tonto, mamá no es diferente ella es linda y muy buena, incluso te ama mas que amí- la niña queria llorar

-No seas tonta- dijo Akai intentando quitar a Yuki de su espalda –Oka-san te ama igual que amí a ti te tiene mas mi mada y te compra muchas cosas, a mi me mima tambien y me compra todo tipo de libros…. ¿Vez? Nos ama po igual…ahora Yuki quitate de mi espalda y abramos un portal al mundo de los humanos ahí encontraremos algo para ella- ambos gemelos se levantaron del suelo, dependian de los dos, no podian ir a ninguna parte si no estaban juntos su fuerza era minima pero caundo estaban juntos podian usar su poder a la perfección, estaban unidos una conexción que no podia ser destruida por nadie.

-Mira Akai- Yuki jalaba de la mano de su hermano para entrar a una tienda llena de ropa hermosa y maravillosa

-Yuki- dijo serio –Recuerda que debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el regalo-

-¡Si lo se! ¡Este año ahorramos mucho creo que si nos ajustara para dos regalos… tu dijiste que un vestido busquemos uno de un rojo carmesi y un rojo pasión esos dos colores en un solo vestido seran perfectos y….- la niña quedo pensativa -¿Qué tal unos aretes?-

-¡Si!- el niño estaba deaceurdo y esbozo una sonrisa

-¡Sonreiste!- la niña grito entre risas

-¡Claro que no!- Akai intento ponerse lo mas serio posible -¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el dia!- la tomo de la mano y se adentraron a la gran tienda en busca del regalo perfecto

Todo el dia en la tienda, las horas pasaban y no encontraban nada habia muchos vestido pero todos eran iguales a los que Grell usaba, ninguno era diferente todos eran iguales comunes y corrientes, deseaban algo que fuera unico, un hermoso vestido de color escarlata ¡No era mucho pedir! O ¿Si? Las horas pasaron ya casi era de noche lo mas seguro es que Grell y William ya se encontraban en casa…

-William…-Grell estaba preocupado –Mis hijos ¿Dónde estan? Ya han pasado tres horas desde que llegamos y no han regresado, no estan aquí ¡Lo mas seguro es que fueron al mundo de los humanos!- Grell caminaba de un lado al otro

-¡Tranquilizate Sutcliff!- William se estaba alterando tambien estaba preocupado pero le preocupaba tambien el estado de Grell –Pronto han de regresar- intentaba calmar a la parca rojiza, pasaron tres horas mas heran las 12:00 de la noche Grell estaba apunto de enloque ser cuando se escucho que alguien habia entrado, el pelirrojo corrio a la puerta y vio a dos niños tomados de las manos cada uno con una pequeña bolsa de regalos, Grell comenzó a llorar los tomo en brazos y no los soltaba

-Mis niños- el pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar, de pronto sintio como una mano lo jalaba y lo empujaba, era William quien queria que se alejara de los niños

-¿Qué pasa William?- pregunto Grell, de pronto se escucho el sonido de un golpe William había abofeteado Akai y Yuki

-¡Estupidos!- les grito con fuerza entre lagrimoso y callo de rodillas para luego abrazarlos, los niños estaban llorando por el golpe que habian recibido-¡Estupidos!- sollozaba William –Nos tenian preocupados- les abrazaba con gran fuerza

-Lo sentimos- ambos gemelos contestaron –Solo fuimos a comprar el regalo de mamá- alzaron el par de bolsas para mostrarles

-No era necesario- contesto Grell –El mejor regalo que pude recibir el 17 de Diciembre son usedes- Grell abrazo a William quien abarazaba a Yuki y Akai…-Ustedes son mi mayor milagro, mi mayor regalo y mi mayor deseo- Grell comenzó a llorar –Un dia como este ustedes nacieron- la parca roja reafirmo

-Mamá- los gemelos hablaron -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- extendieron las manos para dar los obsequios, Grell los tomo y los destapo, sus ojos estaban sollozos pero estaba feliz de que sus hijos estaban bien era lo que mas le importaba, al abrir el regalo mas grande se dio cuenta que era un hermoso Versace, un vestido de color escarlata un modelo corte "A" de telas livianas, sueltas y frescas, la falda formaba una campana ancha que puede tener pliegues,con volados, con un elastico que ajusta en la parte inferior del muslo, un prescioso vestido color escarlata y rojo pasión

-¡Esta prescioso!-exclamo la parca roja al ver tan hermoso regalo que sus hijos le habia dado

-¡Mamá!- volvieron a clamar -¡Ten!- Akai le dio el regalo mas pequeño,Grell dejo a un lado el primer regalo y tomo el segundo lo abrio y su sorpresa fue que eran unos aretes de oro blanco con un rubie en medio parecian un anillo, de14 kilates, los aretes combinaban con el anillo de compremiso que usaba Grell, la parca rojiza los volvio abrazar

-¡No saben cuanto los amo!-

-¡Nosotros tambien te amamos!- el abrazo se agrando, de pronto William había desaparecido –Mamá ¿y papá?- Yuki pregunto al no ver a su padre

-Aquí estoy- se escuho la vz de William quien salia de su cuarto con tres diferentes regalos

-¿William?- Grell estaba sorprendido

-¡Grell! Feliz Cumpleaños- William se acerco y le beso apasdionadamente, los niños estaban viendo a lo cual Yuki exclamo

-¡Eh!- de manera picara, pero Akai solo aclaraba la garganta como si estuviera tosiendo

-¡Que linda noche! ¿Verdad hermana?- Akai intentaba hacer una conversación

-¡Hermano!- la niña vlteo a ver a su gemelo -¿Por qué estas rojo?-

-¡EH!...¿De que hablas?- el par de gemelos eran observados por sus padres al igual estaban avergonzados, ya los habían visto besandose pero esto no era cualquier tipo de beso

-Ustedes tambien estan rojos ¿Por qué?- la niña estaba entre risas

-Por nada mi amor- William dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos entregandole a cada uno una caja de obsequios, se veia como los tomaban y los abrian rapidamente

-Feliz cumpleaños amores- dijo Grell muy entusiasmado

-Como eres tan picara como tu madre pensamos que alomejor un vestido con zapatillas te gustaria- la niña estaba encantada dando vueltas con su nueva ropa

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá- Yuki exclamo muy feliz

-Y tu mi pequeño romeo- Akai volteo –A ti que tanto te gustan los libros de romance te compramos el de Romeo y Julieta, el que tanto peleabas, Orgullo y prejuicio tambien la dama de las camelias, como eres muy serio a lomejor este tipo de libros te gustarian-

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá- el niño se acomodo rapidamente para empezar a leer

-Ahora venimos- William tomo a Grell y se lo llevo a la habitación, estando una vez dentro William le entrego el ultimo regalo -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- era una caja roja con un liston negro para resaltar,el pelirrojo lo abrio y eran unas hermosas zapatillas rojas perfectamente convinaban con su precioso vestido, rapidamente le beso y lo abrazo –Un día como este casi te pierdo…- rozo la mejilla de la parca roja –Ahora que te tengo a ti y a mis hijos no te perdere- le volvio a besar, Grell estaba contento y queria estar al lado de el para toda la eternidad junto a sus hijos, que así seria esa noche festejaron los tres cumpleaños estando todos muy alegres, el proximo año seria hací y el que sege por toda la eternidad a lado de su familia.


	9. Ova: Todo Cambio

_**Bueno llegamos al final esto es lo ultimo este sera el ova para que entiendad como estara bueno tendremos que llegar de donde William llega a ver el cuerpo inmovil de cuando Grell muere para ello nos regresareos al capitul si bien recuerdo jaja bueno espero les guste perdon si suena repetitivo pero esto es así**_

_**Ova**_

_**Todo cambio**_

-¿Dónde esta?- Eric jadeaba mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas

-No lo veo- seguia buscando Ronald al no verlo

-Eric….- jadeaba Alan –Ronald miren en la habitación es la unica donde sale una luz…-

-Es verdad vamos- dijo Ronald quien se adentro a la habitación, efectivamente William estaba ahí junto a Grell, un hombre a lado de el con dos criaturas, y el moreno se aferraba al cuerpo de la parca que yacia en la cama recostada, lloraba con gran intencidad…

-¿William-sempai?- dijo Ronald tratando de acercarse a el

-¡Grell!...¡No Grell! ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! ¡Maldita sea!- William se aferraba al cuerpo de la parca inmovil

-No… no puede ser- Dijo Alan apunto de llorar, era demaciado tarde los bebes habian nacido y Grell habia muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Susurro Eric tratando de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos

-Doctor- susurro William

-Unos minutos antes de que el señor Spears llegara tuvimos que hacer la cesaria, para que las criaturas nacieran, el señor Sutcliff nos llamo con una voz entrecortada y gritaba de dolor-

El doctor les explico cada detalle de lo sucedido anteriormente, todo sonaba como la ultima despedida, su ultima noche con Grell, todo habia acabado para la pareja

-Entonces por esto..- sollozaba William –Por esto no llego- se apegaba cada vez mas al cadaver frio de la parca roja, no queria despegarse de el, lo amaba y no lo volveria a tener nunca más

-William- sempai- Ronald estaba apunto de llorar, no podia creer que su Maestro estaba muerto, esa parca roja, nunca se habia imaginado que el dia que viera quieto a esa criatura seria para nunca mas volverlo a ver con esa sonrisa tan intensa como la de siempre, nunca más volverian a ver a un Grell sonriente y picaro, desobligado, nunca mas lo volverian a ver, nunca más, nunca más volveria a ver a Grell, ya no seria lo mismo nunca mas

-¿Dónde estan?- susurro William -¿Qué fueron?- sus voz estaba entre cortada

-Aquí estan- extendio las manos con ambas criaturas –Fue una niña y un niño- William se separo del cuerpo frio y tomo con cuidado a ambas criaturas, les miro fijamente y comenzo a llorar nuevamente, las lagrimas calleron en la mejilla de aquel niño que era la viva imagen de Grell, por otra parte la niña era tan perecida a William, el moreno les abrazo con fuerza y se acerco a Grell, sentandose a un lado, acomodo a la niña en el otro lado de la cama para que no se callera, y tomo la mano del pelirrojo, sosteniendolo con fuerza dijo

-Mira Grell nuestros hijos, la niña es igualita a mi- bufo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de dolor –El niño estan parecido a ti- comenzo a llorar cada vez mas, de repente, amabas criaturas comenzaron a llorar… -Tranquilos… no lloren- les abrazaba a los tres –Van a despertar a "MAMÁ"- todos le miraban con tristeza, no sabian que hacer Grell no volveriaa despertar jamas, los llantos de las criaturas eran cada vez más intensos, de pronto un olor extraño se empezo a persivir en el cuerto

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Pregunto Eric

-Huele a demonio- Contesto Alan, pero William no hacia caso estaba totalmente aferrado al cuerpo de su amado

De pronto el olor desaparecio, las luces se apagaron y los ojos de los Shinigamis comenzaron a brillar entre la oscuridad pero un par de ojos se vieron, eran los de un demonio, intentaron a tacar pero cuando regreso la luz se dieron cuenta que había escapado.

-¿William-sempai?- Ronald intento acercarse a su jefe

-Dejenme- susurro con todo su pesar, el doctor tomo de los hombros a Alan y Ronald

-Vamos dejesmoslo solo- se alejaron de la puerta y todos salieron –Luego regresaremos por Grell, recuerda que mañana aremos el funeral- Dijo tratando de fortalecer su voz pero se escuchaba entrecortada

-¡VALLAN SE!-Grito con fuerza, su corazón estaba destrozado no sabia que hacer, todos se retiraron y dejaron a un descosolado William y destrozado

-¡Te perdi a ti!- beso la frente de Grell y tomo a los niños –Ahora no los perdere a ustedes, no a ti Akai…- lloro- Ni a ti Yuki- asi fue como los nombro –No permitire que te arrebaten de mis brazos hijo- trago saliva y miro a la criatura al ver que sus ojos se tornaban de color carmesi, el olor tan extraño provenia del pequeño pelirrojo, Akai era igual a Grell, un Grell chiquito, un demonio, en forma de Grell ¿Pero como era posible esto? ¿Cómo era posible que unos de los gemelos hubiese nacido como demonio? Era sencillo Sutcliff era hijo de un demonio y un Shinigami, aunque este habia nacido como Dios de la Muerte, en su sangre corria la sangre de un demonio, provocando que una de las criaturas fuera un demonio

-No permitire que te hagan daño- le dio un beso en la frente, esa noche los cuatros durmieron juntos, auque Grell no volveria a transmitir su calor al cuerpo de William esa seria la ultima noche que estaria al lado del cuerpo de la parca rojiza, la ultima noche.

La noche paso y llego la mañana y Undertaker estaba en la habitación del moreno, intentando alejarlo del cuerpo de la parca ya muerta, tanto Alan como Eric tuvieron que intervenir, el peli gris salio con el cuerpo, William estaba destrozado gritaba con todas sus fuerzas exclamando que le regresaran a su amado, Undertaker preparo el cuerpo, lo limpio y lo maquillo, era tan extraño ver a la parca sin su maquillaje, lo peino y le vistio con un hermoso vestido rojo carmesi y escarlata, le puso una flor en la cabeza y le beso en la frente y susurro

-Adios princesa- una lagrima de los ojos del veterano salio, estaba tan destrosado como los demas, Grell era alguien demaciado latoso pero era alguien especial en sus corazones, el momento del funeral habia llegado, era un precioso dia, un dia soleado y resplandeciente no habia rastro de ninguna nuve, era extraño era diciembre un 18 de diciembre, la perdida de un ser amado, sus corazones dolian, era una nostalgia indescriptible, la muerte de su mejor amigo, amante, jefe.

-William-sempai-Ronald se acerco a William quien cargaba a ambas criaturas -¿Esta bien?- daba su mas pesame

-Si- susurro mientras lloraba en silencio

La hora estaba ante todos, era hora de enterrar al Shinigami carmesí, todos veian a Grell, la ultima vez que lo verian, la ultima vez que lo sentirian tan cerca, la ultima vez que daria lata, todo cambiaria a partir de ahí, bajaban con cuidado la tumba donde yacia Grell, varios compañeros lloraban y lanzaban una rosa hacia la tumba del Shinigami despidiendose

-¡Adios Grell!- William solto una rosa en la tumba, una lagrima salio de sus ojos para luego caer en la mejilla del pelirrojo de su amante, de pronto un gran alboroto se abalanzo entre la multitud, eran varios ancianos de la sede de alto rango, William le paso a Alan la niña

-¡Alan cuidala! ¡Por favor cuidala! ¡Protegela con tu vida! ¡Y nunca la dejes! Su nombre sera Yuki Akako Spears Sutcliff y el de aquí de entre mis brazos sera Akai Kasumi Spears Sutcliff- William sabia lo que seguiria en esos momentos

-Cla…ro- tomo a la niña –Sem…- vio como se alejaba William invocando su guadaña

-William T. Spears- un anciano yacia frente al Shinigami

-Señores- contesto de la manera mas educada

-Denos al niño- el hombre señalo al hibrido

-¡Me temo que no!- William se aferraba a su criatura

-Señor Spears…- el hombre le miro fijamente –Denos al niño-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué William-sempai tiene que entregar al niño? ¿No les vasta con que este sufriendo por la muerte de Grell?- Ronald intervino

-Mis condolencias señor William, pero sabe perfectamente que ese demonio debe morir- Dijo de manera agresiva

-¿Qué?- todos los que estaban frente a ellos, estaban realmente sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible?

-Se…sempai- Ronald intento hablar

-Si… asi es … mi hijo es un demonio, pero eso se puede justificar- William empuño su guadaña

-No se puede- contesto el Shinigami por mayor –Si no, nos los das por las buenas te lo arrebataremos por las malas- toda la sede de veteranos invocaron su guadañas

-Hijo no dejare que te hagan daño- William miro a la creatura y tomo posición –Entonces luchare- William contesto, antes de soltar el primer golpe sin dejar de sostener a su hijo, lucharia por la vida de su criatura, pronto la pelea siguia avansando, eran demaciados no podia luchar contra tantos

-Sempai- grito Alan y Ronald

-Alejense- William grito con fuerza –Si intervienen sera un traición, solo pido que cuiden de mi hija- grito antes de sentir como todas sus fuerzas se agotaban y como una guadaña se enterraba en su pecho y en el del niño a travesandolos a los dos, los registros de William comenzarón a rodar, ante la vista de todos este seria el final, el niño murio de inmediato y el registro de William se veia, nadie estaba inpactado por lo que veia en el cimatografic sabian que Grell y William eran amantes, pero lo que les dolia era su sufrimiento durante la gestación de los niños y la muerte de su amado, nadie pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, el cuerpo de William caia del aire abrazando con fuerza a la creatura y callendo al suelo solto un ruido sordo, Ronald corrio hacía el cuerpo de William

-Sempai- Ronald lloraba al ver a su jefe morir

-Ronald- susurro asta cerrar sus ojos, William habia muerto, ese mismo dia lo enterraron junto al cuerpo de la persona que amaba y junto al pequeño cuerpo, ese dia fue el funeral de 3 personas el tiempo paso y el dolor de todos seguia en ellos, Alan y Eric se encargaron de criar a la niña, dandole la educación que tendria que tener, le dieron amor, cariño todo lo que una criatura necesitaba dandole lo que necesitaba y siempre recodandole cuan grandes fueron sus padres William T. Spears y Grell sutcliff y cuan grandes jefes y compañeros siempre luchando.


End file.
